Ab wann Gesundheit krank macht
by Polarstern
Summary: Mal eine andere Art von AU...Mit der Überlegung, ob es Yugis Yami wirklich gibt... Oder ob unser lieber Yugi bloß Gespenster sieht?
1. Prolog

Ab wann Gesundheit krank macht…

Prolog – Yugis Point of View

Autorin: Polarstern Disclaimer: Außer den namenlosen Schwestern nenne ich keinen Chara mein Eigen XD' Nur die Storyline!! Bitte nicht nachmachen bzw. mich erst fragen!  
Pairing: Yugi liebt Yami.. und andersrum..?? Anmerkungen: Mal eine andere Art von AU.  
Mit der Überlegung, ob es Yugis Yami wirklich gibt... Oder ob unser lieber Yugi bloß Gespenster sieht?

„W-was?? Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst!" Ich sitze auf meinem Bett, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und das Puzzle gegen die Brust gepresst.

„Doch Kumpel... Sei uns bitte nicht böse... Wir meinen es doch nur gut!" Jounouchi... mein allerbester Freund... Oder nein.. das bist schon du. Ein sehr guter Freund. „Genau Yugi... sieh es doch ein... Wir sind doch deine Freunde, wir sorgen uns um dich!" ,Anzu tritt aus dem Schutz ihrer männlichen Begleiter hervor, wagt sich an mein Bett. „Die Situation ist außer Kontrolle geraten!! Wir haben bloß Angst um dich!"

„Das stimmt nicht! Ich habe euch doch schon so oft gesagt mit mir ist alles in Ordnung!! Ich will da nicht hin!" Ich umklammere mein Puzzle fester, die scharfen Seitenkanten schneiden mir in die zarte Haut meiner Hände. Ich habe in den letzten Wochen eine ziemlich helle Haut bekommen... habe kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen. Als zöge sich eine Spur rotes Blut durch weißen Schnee.  
Ich war immer hier im Zimmer... Aber nicht allein. Du warst ja da.

Du warst der einzige in all den Wochen, der mich verstanden hat. Wir haben uns viel unterhalten... ich weiß fast alles über dich.. Und du hast etwas geschafft, was sonst bei weitem keiner erreicht hat: Du hast mich zum Lachen gebracht! Du bist der einzige, der mich wirklich versteht.  
An dich habe ich mein Herz gehängt...

Doch niemand glaubt mir!! Nicht mal meine Freunde, noch Großvater...

Mit Großvater fing überhaupt erst alles an... Er war am schlimmsten! Lauschte dauern, wenn ich mit dir sprach... Er meinte ja es sei seine Pflicht darauf zu achten, dass es mir gut geht! Das tat es auch!! Bis sich alle einmischten... Ja, weil Großvater verbreitete, ich führe Selbstgespräche!

„Ich gehe aber ich keine Therapie!! Ich bin nicht krank!! Ich bleibe hier! Versteht mich doch, bitte!" Großvater schüttelt den Kopf: „Aber Yugi... du bist jetzt schon seid einem Monat in Behandlung. Du nimmst regelmäßig deine Medikamente. Und es wird und wird nicht besser! Ich bin verzweifelt Junge!! Ich will auch nicht, dass du so lange nicht zu Hause wohnen wirst.." Er tritt zu mir an Bett, setzt sich neben mich. Ich rücke weg.  
„Aber ich habe einfach Angst um dich! Du hast eine ernst zu nehmende Krankheit.. und da die Medikamente und Infusionen nicht anschlagen.. Es ist das beste für dich, du ziehst unter ständige Beobachtung...."

„Krankheit?" ,ich breche nun endgültig in Tränen aus, bin am Rande der Verzweiflung. Verdammt, niemand glaubt mir! Doch es ist wahr! Es ist wirklich wahr – es gibt dich!! Du existierst, du bist kein Hirngespinst von mir!! Wie soll ich sie bloß überzeugen.... Sie stecken mich tatsächlich noch in eine Klinik! Aber mir geht es doch gut! Dich gibt es doch!! Was mach ich nur?  
Verdaaaaaaaaaaaaammt!!!

„Ich sage die Wahrheit!! Es gibt ihn wirklich!! Er wohnt in dem Puzzle, dass du mir mitgebracht hast, Opa!"

Mitleidige Blicke auf mir.

„ICH WÜRDE ES EUCH BEWEISEN, WENN ES GINGE!!" Pure Verzweiflung.

Innerlich suche in den Kontakt zu dir. Bitte hilf mir verdammt! Du bist da noch der einzige!

„Was soll ich denn tun..." ,er ist da... er spricht zu mir. Mutlos kling seine Stimme... müde und trocken. Aber Hauptsache er ist da.

„Hört ihr ihn? Hört ihr?! Es gibt ihn... er redet... Bitte hört ihn doch..." „Gib es auf Yugi... Sie können mich weder sehen noch hören. Für sie existiere ich nicht.." „Aber du bist ein Teil von mir! Zeig dich ihnen, bitte!" „Das geht doch nur, wenn ich deinen Körper übernehmen würde.." „Dann tu es! Sprich mit ihnen! Beweise ihnen, dass du existierst! Irgendwie!" „Wenn ich deinen Körper übernehme sehe ich trotzdem noch aus wie du.. Wenn ich ihnen von mir erzählen würde, würden sie dich für noch schlimmer krank halten..."

Ich löse meine telepathische Kommunikation mit ihm und rufe aus lauter Verzweiflung den letzten Satz laut aus: „TU DOCH IRGENDWAAAS...." Mein Schrei erstickt in Tränen. Meine Stimme ist weg, unaufhaltsam rinnt die salzige Lösung über meine Wangen.

„Oh mein Gott.... oh Gott... Junge...was ist dir bloß schreckliches widerfahren, dass es so weit kommen musste!" Auch Großvater bricht in Tränen aus, doch die anderen sind sofort bei ihm. Um mich hängt sich keiner.  
Ich bin fertig mit der Welt.. weiß nicht weiter.. Ich will einfach hier weg..

Bedrückendes Schweigen. Nach einer ganzen Weile wendet sich Anzu schließlich zu mir. „Hast du heute schon deine Tabletten genommen Yugi?" ,meint sie bitter. Ich schüttele den Kopf. Ich habe sie nämlich fast nie genommen... fast alle landeten im Abfluss...

„Verdammt noch mal Yugi!!" „Ich bin nicht krank!! Ich weiß ja wohl was existiert und was nicht!!" „EBEN NICHT! Sturkopf!!" ,nun stehen auch Anzu die Tränen im Gesicht. Honda spricht heute zum ersten mal: „Du hast immer noch nicht kapiert, dass die Diagnose letzten Monat im Krankenhaus.... Dass du unter einer Psychose leidest oder? Du BIST krank!! Tu endlich was für eine Besserung!!!"

„Lass mich!  
Atemu..... hilf mir...."

„Ich habe genug..." ,Großvater schluckt, steht vom Bett auf. „Ich rufe dort an und sage zu. Sie sollen ein Zimmer bereit halten, aber so schnell wie möglich.

Yugi, du wirst diese Therapie durchziehen. Und zwar ohne dein Puzzle!" 


	2. Chapter 1

Halloha "  
Gomeeeeen fürs Warten!!! Ich wusste was ich schreiben wollte... war aber nie in der Richtigen Laune, es zu vefassen "  
Aba es geht noch weita, versprochen!  
verbeug

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht Polarstern

Ich habe mich gewehrt... gewehrt mit all meiner Kraft.. und nun.... nun sitze ich doch hier.... auf meinem Bett.  
Allein.... Auch ohne dich.

Vor mir das Fenster, ich habe einen recht angenehmen Ausblick auf den Klinikgarten – immerhin habe ich mit dem Zimmer ein wenig Glück gehabt, manche anderen sehen hinaus zur Straße. Eine stark befahrene Verkehrsader, mit reichlich Smok und viel Lärm. Aber heute ist kaum jemand dort draußen.

Ich sehe Blumen, bunte Blumen. Doch auch sie können das schwarze, tiefe Loch in meiner Seele nicht füllen.  
Es fühlt sich an wie ein Strudel, der alles in mir mit sich in die Tiefe reißen möchte – und zurück bleibt eine leere, willenlose Hülle.  
Aber ich kämpfe gegen diesen Sog an, ich lasse mich nicht von innen auffressen!  
Ich fühle mich stark genug, mich zu widersetzen.

Weiß, alles bis auf den Garten vor mir - spiegelt die typische Krankenhausatmosphäre wieder. Was habe ich hiervon schon..? Ich sitze seit ich gestern hier angekommen bin fast ununterbrochen auf dem unterem Ende meines Bettes. Nur in der Nacht... da muss ich wohl vor Übermüdung für wenige Stunden nach hinten gekippt sein. Zumindest bin ich liegend hier am Fußende aufgewacht. Ich habe schon ewig nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Der einzige, der mir bisher die Ruhe dazu gegeben hatte, warst du.

Ich weiß nicht, wo und bei wem mein Sennen-Puzzle gerade steckt.  
Aber ich weiß, dass dir nichts passieren wird. Denn wir haben verabredet – kurz bevor ich dich endgültig ablegen musste – dass du dich niemand anderem zeigen wirst. Was heißt, sehen kann dich sowieso niemand außer mir – doch du könntest auf dich aufmerksam machen.

Doch wir haben vereinbart, dass du still auf mich warten wirst. Tief in den Kammern mei- nein, deines Puzzles. Du bist eine antike Seele eines ägyptischen Pharaos, du hast dieses Schmuckstück zu Lebzeiten getragen. Du warst der letzte Pharao, dem es gehörte. Du hattest es von deinem Vater vererbt bekommen. Auch wenn es im Laufe der Zeit Jahrtausende ruhte und dann im Besitz anderer war – es ist trotzdem deins.

Ich sehe auf die große weiße Wanduhr an der schneefarbenen Wand. Das einzige was sich abhebt sind die schwarzen Zahlen und die zwei ebenso dunklen Zeiger. 16.02 Uhr.  
Minute für Minute verstreicht.... und ich sitze hier bloß, die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und warte. Warte....

Worauf eigentlich? Darauf dass die Minuten ständig weiter ziehen..? Dass Tage verstreichen?  
Und darauf, dass das Ende meines Lebens damit ständig näher rückt?

In einer halben Stunde werde ich von einer Schwester abgeholt und bekomme meine erste Behandlungseinheit. Sollen sie doch... Was erhoffen sie sich von diesem Psychogelabere? Ich fühle mich gesund!  
Mir geht es bestens!Naja.... geschweige denn, ich käme hier raus.. aus diesem Gefängnis, mit der Farbe eines unbeschrieben Blattes.

Das ist ja schon alles was ich will. Ich würde sogar auf dich verzichten, wenn ich nur wieder nach Hause käme und sie mich alle mit diesen falschen Sorgen in Ruhe ließen. Ich bin selbstlos, ich stelle nicht zu viele Forderungen. Mir genügt ja schon die Freiheit.... Denn mit dir wäre mein Leben vollkommen.

Ich erwarte kein vollkommenes Glück, bei Gott nein, wieso sollte gerade mir dies gewährt sein? Ich denke eher an....

Es klopft hart an meiner – ausnahmsweise – hellblauen Zimmertür. Mein Blick sucht wieder die Uhr über meinem Bett, diese Erfindung der Menschheit, die die scheinbar grenzenlose, ungebändigte, vorüberstreichende Zeit für unsere Spezies besser fassen und nutzen lässt. Für dich Atemu sicher eine unverständliche Einteilung. Dein Volk lebte einfach nach dem Stand der Sonne in den Tag hinein.  
Dabei war ein Ägypter der erste, der sich anhand des Sonnenstandes genauere Gedanken machte über die Einteilung der Zeit und somit dem Bau der Erde. Erathosthenes von Kyrene. Er entdeckte die Erde als eine Kugel und schloss auf einen fast korrekten Äquatordurchmesser von ca. 40.000 km. Doch das war etwa 800 Jahre nach deiner Zeit Und in Alexandrien. Ob du wohl auch mal dort gewesen bist?  
Bestimmt warst du das! Du bist sicher durch dein ganzes Land gereist und nicht nur in Theben geblieben...

Rücksichtslos wird die Tür plötzlich aufgerissen und ich schrecke herum. Richtig, ich hatte den Besucher ganz vergessen... Dabei ist die halbe Stunde noch lange nicht um?

Ein Pfleger rollt mit einem, fahrbaren, blechernen Tablett auf Beinen herein, welches vollgestopft mit den verschiedensten Flaschen, Schüsseln und Dosen ist.  
Auch er komplett in weiß gekleidet. Der einzige Kontrast bilden seine etwa ohrlangen, braunen Haare.  
Doch... Nein! Diese Augen!  
Sie treten stechend blau aus der einfarbig gehaltenen Kleidung hervor. Mir ist es nicht mehr möglich mich zu bewegen. Emotionslos haften diese Saphire auf mir, als er den Wagen neben mein Bett stellt.  
Ich erwache erst wieder aus der Starre, als er sich umdreht und zurück zur Tür tritt um sie zu schließen.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgend etwas geben? Tee, Saft, Kekse, Milch…?" Monotone Stimmlage, in sich verschlossen und offensichtlich nicht dazu bereit mehr mit den Patienten zu sprechen als nötig. Diese Augen machen mir Angst... Als hätte sie ihm der Teufel eingesetzt um damit andere Leute zu verdammen...

Atemu! Atemu!

„Wenn Sie sich bitte endlich äußern könnten, ich habe zu Arbeiten." „I-ich hätte gerne... Papier und Stifte", bringe ich heiser hervor und starre aus dem Fenster. „Habe ich nicht. Brauchen sie etwas hiervon, sonst gehe ich weiter." „Dann nehme ich... einen Kaffee.. ja genau", gebe ich flüsternd zurück und sehe zu Boden.

Der Pfleger sieht auf eine Liste, die auf der unteren Ablage des Tablettwagens liegt. „Tut mir leid, Schizophreniepatienten ist der Kaffee, so wie andere Rauschmittel verboten." „Was??!! Aber ich trinke auch jeden Morgen meinen Kaffee!!" „Ist mir egal – strenge Anordnung vom Chefarzt. Wir wollen jeden Risikofaktor für einen akuten Anfall vermeiden." Er legt die Liste zurück und wendet den Wagen zum Ausgang.  
„Aber das ist doch lächerlich!! Kaffee ist doch kein Rauschmittel! Ich will doch weder Alkohol noch Drogen!!!" „Die kriegen sie sowieso nicht. Genauso wie Zigaretten, Fleisch oder Fisch - ihre Kost wird streng vegetarisch ausfallen. Guten Tag." Die schwere Tür fällt hart ins Schloss.

„Atemu!! Was sagst du dazu?!", erst als der letzte Laut meiner eigenen Wörter verklingt, höre ich diese Verzweiflung in meiner Stimme. Ach ja... wie konnte ich vergessen, dass du gerade in unerreichbarer Nähe bist.  
Ja, Nähe... in meinem Herzen bist du trotzdem bei mir – und in meinen Erinnerungen. In der Vergangenheit.  
Schon wieder gleiten meine Gedanken zum Begriff der Zeit – doch ich bin fester Überzeugung, dass die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft so eine Art parallele Welten zur Gegenwart sind. Ich bekomme zwar hier und jetzt nichts mehr davon mit, doch in dieser anderen Dimension, die sich Vergangenheit nennt, trage ich noch immer das Puzzle um den Hals. Wir unterhalten uns und lachen gemeinsam – du bist einfach da.

Ich habe dich oft gefragt wieso du bei mir bleibst und deine Seele nicht zur ewigen Ruhe bringst. Doch du hattest mich daraufhin immer nur flüchtig, aber ganz bestimmt angelächelt und gemeint, dass es so schon seine Richtigkeit hätte. Ich brauchte mich nicht um dich zu sorgen.... Das tu ich aber trotzdem. Ob du dich wohl auch um mich..?

Ich stehe vom Bett auf und sehe auf das Medikamentendöschen auf meinem Tisch, auf dem verloren in einer weißen, langen Vase eine einzige Blume steckt. Ich kenne die Sorte gar nicht mal.. aber ich glaube das ist eine von denen, die draußen wachsen. Ihre Blütenblätter schimmern orange-rot.  
Ich sehe in den Spiegel. Fast die Farben, wie ich schon seit einigen Wochen meine Haare färbe. Von Natur aus bin ich nur lediglich hellblond... Durch dich kam ich auf die Idee, auch noch schwarz und einen Rotton hineinzumischen.  
Natürlich dies nicht an beliebigen Stellen....

Du warst – und bist doch immer mein Vorbild. Wir sahen uns doch schon vorher so ähnlich. Also habe ich meine Haare wie deine gefärbt.

Ansonsten die gleiche Augenfarbe, gleiche Gesichtsform... das kann doch kein Zufall sein!  
Mit dem Unterschied, dass bei dir alles perfekter aussieht als bei mir... Ich bin kleiner, jünger und bei weitem nicht so hübsch wie du – oh mein Pharao. Als Ägypter ist deine eigentliche Haarfarbe natürlich schwarz. Was mit den beiden anderen Farben ist, weiß ich nicht. Darüber schweigst du.  
Jedenfalls tragen wir jetzt die selbe Frisur.

Oh ja, seit ich dich kenne habe ich mich sehr verändert.  
Ob das der Grund ist....

Es klopft ein weiteres mal an meiner Tür. „Herein", gestatte ich der Schwester lustlos. Ich weiß, wir haben 16.25, sie will mich abholen.

„Ja, ich komme", nicke ich. Beim hinausgehen werfe ich noch einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel: Ohne die Pyramide sehe ich so leer und kahl aus.... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Musik beim Schreiben: The Rasmus – Guilty, Within Tamptation – Stand my Ground

Grau.  
Alles grau in grau. Heute scheint die Sonne nicht mehr in meinen Garten vor dem Fenster. Ein Unwetter zieht heran, es kündigt sich durch fernes Grollen an. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster und der Regen prasselt hart in langen Schnüren auf den Boden. Dort verschwindet er zwischen den Pflanzen. Diese lassen durch den ständigen wuchtigen Aufprall bereits ihre Blätter hängen und neigen sich zur Erde. 

Ich kann mit ihnen fühlen... Ich sitze auf der Fensterbank und starre wieder hinaus. Seit Wochen meine Standartbeschäftigung, wenn ich nicht gerade in Gesprächen mit irgendwelchen Psychologen sitze oder ich dem behandelndem Arzt erzählen muss, welche Fortschritte ich bereits gemacht hätte. Dauernd bekomme ich ein anderes Medikament und muss ihm lang und breit erklären, ob ich mich besser fühle als vorher oder nicht. Ich wehre mich nicht, ich habe es aufgegeben. Einzig und allein die Hoffnung, hier schnell wieder raus zu kommen, wenn ich brav mitspiele, treibt mich voran. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr.

Mich richtig frei bewegen kann ich auch nicht mehr – nicht, dass ich das jemals gekonnt hätte, seit ich hier bin – aber nun bin ich noch angekettet... Eine Nadel steckt in der Vene meines linken Arms, wenn auch gut verbunden, daran eine dünne Plastikleitung die zu einem Ständer führt an dem so ein Fläschchen hängt. Alle paar Stunden kommt jemand um die leere gegen eine Neue auszutauschen. Ich glaube, es soll ein intensives Antidepressiva sein.  
Sogar mitten in der Nacht platzen sie rein um es zu wechseln. Nicht dass ich wirklich tief schlafen würde... Aber irgendwoher muss das Gehirn ja die Kraft für den nächsten Tag tanken, wobei ich mich sowieso frage, wo ich die dauernd her nehme.

Niemand kommt mich besuchen. Nicht mal Großvater.  
Ich verwerfe den Gedanken schnell wieder. Will von den anderen nichts wissen. Ich möchte mich nicht auch noch selbst bemitleiden! Ich wende mich vom Fenster ab, sehe auf das weiße Telefon. Könnte sie anrufen. Könnte. Aber ich will nur einen sprechen....

Es klopft an meiner Zimmertür. Welchen Termin habe ich jetzt wieder vergessen..? „Ja!", rufe ich nur kurz, fasse mich dann schnell, um der Junge zu sein, der seine Therapie wichtig nimmt und eingesehen hat, dass er krank ist...

Eine der bekannten Schwestern tritt herein. „Yugi? Kommst du bitte mit zum Essen? Wir haben halb eins." Ihre Stimmt klingt freundlich, sie kommt lächelnd auf mich zu. Wie kann man nur so falsch sein? Sie denkt doch in Wirklichkeit ganz anders über mich. Vielleicht bin ich ihr egal? Oder sie hält mich für einen durchgedrehten Irren? Wie alle tut sie, als seie alles in Ordnung – weil es ihr Beruf ist. Ihre privaten Gedanken über mich – und all die anderen Patienten – verstellt sie, tut so, als würde sie mich mögen.

Und überhaupt... Warum setzten alle Leute in dieser Psychiatrie so viel daran, dass ich wieder.. gesund... werde..? Sie kennen mich weder persönlich, noch bin ich ihnen wichtig. Ich meine.. was würde es mich stören, wenn ich hören würde, am anderem Ende der Welt ist jemand nicht ganz dicht? Für eine Sekunde meines Lebens täte er mir leid und man denkt: Armer Irrer. Doch dann? Dann geht jeder seinem Alltag nach und diese Person ist vergessen. Das ganze Personal hier denkt doch genau so über uns als Patienten.. Nur die Kranken selbst sollen sich so fühlen, als wären sie wichtig..

Ich lächele genauso falsch zurück und erhebe mich von der Fensterbank. Es musste schon immer jemand kommen, der mich abholt und mit in den Speisesaal führt. Von alleine bin ich noch nie zum Essen gegangen. Entweder, weil ich sowieso nie Hunger habe oder weil ich es einfach der Unwichtigkeitswegen vergessen habe.

Ich bin erleichtert, als ich einen anderen Jungen, mit etwas längeren silbernen Haaren, den ich hier auf Station kennen gelernt habe, bereits an einem der Tische sitzen sehe. Mit ihm verstehe ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen hier...

Er winkt mir leicht erfreut zu und ich setze mich wie schon so oft zu ihm. Die Küchenschwester stellt mir gerade den Teller vor die Nase: Reis mit Sojabohnen. Zu meiner Enttäuschung sitzt mein Nachbar wohl schön länger hier, sein Teller ist beinahe leer. Ich nehme die Stäbchen zur Hand, rühre mein Mittagessen aber nicht an. „Was ist? Magst du es nicht?", seine nussbraunen Augen mustern mich sanft. Mein Blick hebt sich nicht von dem Teller vor meiner Nase. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob er recht hat oder nicht... Irgendwie schmeckt hier alles gleich, bzw. gar nicht...

Seufzend beginne ich nun doch zu essen – irgendwie muss es ja weiter gehen. Wenn ich hier raus will, muss ich mich halt überall anpassen. Ich mache ein paar weitere Bissen und muss schließlich, als ich endlich mal von meinem Teller aufsehe feststellen, dass Ryou immer noch da ist. Sein Teller wurde bereits abgeräumt, doch er ist noch hier..? Er könnte doch gehen? Wobei, wer geht schon gern wieder zurück in seine... Zelle..? Ich war ein paar mal bei ihm im Zimmer, es liegt im ersten Stock – ich wohne ja Parterre – es ist noch etwas kleiner als meins.

„Worauf wartest du?" Meine Stimme klingt heiser und ist auch nicht mehr so laut wie früher. Ich spreche nicht extra leise, aber ich spüre, wie auch meine Stimme an Kraft verloren hat. „Auf dich, Yugi." Diese Antwort überrascht mich nun doch. Wir sind doch nicht wirklich befreundet, ich habe bloß ein paar mal mit ihm geredet... Und doch...

Ryou ist aus ähnlichen Gründen hier wie ich. Es war doch sehr erstaunlich für mich zu erfahren, dass ich nicht der einzige bin, der antike, ägyptische Persönlichkeiten trifft.. Er hat mir zumindest eine Geschichte erzählt, die meiner wirklich erschreckend ähnelt. Fast der einzige Unterschied ist, dass es bei ihm kein Sennen-Puzzle ist, sondern ein Ring sein soll. Und sein Spiegelbild ist Grabräuber.

Ich habe ihn aber nie gesehen, ein Pfleger, ich glaube sogar laut Ryous Beschreibung war es dieser unfreundliche, mit den stechend blauen Augen, der auch schon ein paar mal bei mir war, hat ihm die Kette weggenommen.

Also hätte mir mein Großvater Atemu nicht vorher schon weggenommen, hätte ich ihn wohl hier verloren.... Aber nicht für immer!

„Warum wartest du? Ich brauche bestimmt noch länger zum Essen..." Ich will ihn nicht weg schicken. Seine Anwesenheit stört nicht. Aber sie ist irgendwie unangenehm. Zu wissen, da wartet jemand, bis man aufgegessen hat, übt Druck aus.. Man will die Person ja nicht ewig warten lassen... Außerdem wollte ich eigentlich alleine sein. Wobei... ein bisschen Gesellschaft von einem Gleichgesinnten hilft mir vielleicht, das alles besser zu ertragen. Ryou ist mit seiner Therapie schon weiter als ich.. Er war schon länger vor mir da. Vielleicht kann er mir helfen, dass wir beide bald hier raus kommen.

„Naja wir haben doch jetzt alle erst mal 2 Stunden Mittagsruhe. Ich dachte, wir könnten sie vielleicht zusammen verbringen? Aber wenn du nicht möchtest, dann ist auch nicht schlimm." Der Silberhaarige schiebt seinen Stuhl nach hinten und will aufstehen. „Nein, nein! Schon gut, bitte bleib! Ich habe nichts vor...", murmele ich in mich hinein und beeile mich sogar etwas, den Teller zu leeren.

Schließlich verlassen wir den Speisesaal und laufen den Gang entlang Richtung meines Zimmers. Das liegt immerhin am nächsten. Es tut gut, nicht ganz alleine zu sein... Ryou ist eine angenehme Persönlichkeit.

Doch als wir in den Gang einbiegen, in dem mein Zimmer liegt, erwartet mich eine Überraschung. Ich bleibe paralysiert stehen und überlege, ob ich diese positiv oder negativ deuten soll. Meine Hand umklammert den Tropf neben mir, den ich immer mit mir rumschleppe, fester.  
Verwirrt bleibt Ryou ein paar Schritte vor mir stehen: „Was ist, Yugi? Kennst du die?" „Ähm.. ja... sozusagen..", bringe ich nur knapp hervor und mein Körper verkrampft sich.

In diesem Moment scheint uns auch das Mädchen vor meiner Zimmertür zu bemerken und dreht sich zu uns. „Yugi!", schreit sie und rennt auf mich zu. Ich schlucke, zittere innerlich und weiß absolut nicht, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten soll. Ehe ich zu einem Ergebnis kommen kann, schmeißt sie sich auch schon um meinen Hals und drückt mich fest an sich. Ihre langen, braunen Haare wirbeln umher. „Shi....zuka...", hauche ich gequält.

Ihr pinkfarbener, nasser Regenschirm tropft auf meine Hausschuhe und kurz darauf sind auch meine Socken darunter feucht. Ich vergaß das Unwetter draußen...

Ich drücke sie von mir weg und sehe sie auffordernd an. Doch das scheint sie in ihrer aufgebrausten Stimmung gar nicht richtig zu realisieren. Mir ist ihr Besuch nicht recht... All die Wochen ist keiner gekommen – also warum auf einmal?

„Oh Gott Yugi... Wie siehst du aus? Wie geht es dir??" Sie scheint ernsthaft besorgt. Auf mein Inneres hörend, schlucke ich meinen Argwohn herunter und lächele sie an. Ausnahmsweise ein echtes Lächeln. „Nicht hier.. lass uns zu mir rein gehen, ja? Ryou, kommst du mit?" In meiner Hosentasche suche ich nach dem Zimmerschlüssel und Shizuka greift zeitgleich nach dem Tropf und schiebt ihn für mich. Sie wirkt entsetzt über meinen äußerlichen Zustand. Ein Glück kann sie nicht noch in mich hinein sehen... Was hatte sie bitte für eine Vorstellung, was sie hier mit mir machen?  
Kuchen essen und Partys feiern..?

Ich schließe auf und wir betreten mein Zimmer. Shizuka sieht sich ungläubig um, während Ryou sich zielstrebig auf den Stuhl an dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster setzt. So haben wir ab und zu miteinander geredet: Er dort auf dem Stuhl und ich unmittelbar hinter ihm auf meinem Stammplatz, der Fensterbank. Dabei fällt mir auf, dass ich meine Tabletten für heute Mittag noch nicht genommen habe. Ich hole mein Glas vom Bett und gieße mir einen Schluck Wasser ein. Staunend beobachtet Shizuka mich, wie ich beiläufig zwei Pillen mit herunterschlucke. Tja, nun nehme ich das Zeug tatsächlich ein... und immer noch scheinen meine Freunde nicht zufrieden...

„Und.... warum bist du gekommen..?", breche ich schließlich die Stille. „Naja...", sie druckst ein wenig rum, bis sie schließlich mit der Sprache rausrückt, „ich wollte dir etwas geben... Jonouchi schickt mich...." „So...?" Lässig fahre ich mir mit der rechten Hand durch meinen blonden Pony und shoppe dabei die störenden Strähnen zur Seite. Was wollen die zwei mir wohl schenken..? Kann ja nichts besonderes sein... Shizuka greift kurz in ihre blaue Umhängetasche und zum Vorschein kommt-

Oh mein Gott... Das.... das.... ich träume!! Das kann nicht wahr sein!! Ich spüre, wie mein Herz sich überschlägt und meine Atmung aussetzt. Jeder Muskel meines Körpers spannt sich an.

Sie trägt mein Sennen-Puzzle auf ihrer beiden Handflächen und streckt es mir entgegen. „Ich hoffe, wir machen keinen Fehler..."

Meine Hände werden kalt, eiskalt und taub. Ich kann einfach nicht danach greifen!  
Atemu... Oh Himmel... Ich glaube es nicht... „Yugi.. Alles in Ordnung?" Doch ihre Worte erreichen mich nicht. Ich strecke meine Hände aus, doch sie zittern wie verrückt. Endlich spüren meine Finger das kalte Metall der Kette. Ich zucke leicht zurück.  
Ich schüttele intuitiv den Kopf und starte einen zweiten Versuch. Diesmal erschrecke ich selbst über mich, wie ich ihr schon beinahe aggressiv das Puzzle aus der Hand reiße und es fest umklammere. Ich presse es an mein Herz. „Atemu....."

Während ich es mir stürmisch um den Hals hänge und versuche, zu der antiken Seele Kontakt aufzunehmen, höre ich beiläufig, wie Ryou mit Shizuka spricht.

„Wieso... bringst du es ihm so einfach..?" Das braunhaarige Mädchen kommt auf ihn zu, stellt sich vor ihn. „Also....ich.. ähm... wir..." Sie bricht ab. „Vielleicht sagst du mir erst mal, wer du bist?" „Achso. Ja klar! Ich bin Shizuka Kawai. Die Schwester von Yugis besten Freund Jonouchi... Wir....", sie stoppt kurz, „haben durch Zufall mitbekommen, dass Yugis Großvater sein Puzzle hier...", sie deutet auf die Kette an meinem Hals, „verkaufen möchte..."

Ryou zieht nur scharf die Luft ein und ich will eigentlich gerade darauf protestvoll eingehen, als ich schmerzhaft feststellen muss, dass der Geist des Puzzles mir nicht antwortet – und ich seine Anwesenheit noch nicht mal spüren kann!  
Panisch versuche ich es noch einmal.

„Sugoroku wollte es so schnell wie möglich los werden, Yugi... Um den Spuk für immer zu beenden und die Möglichkeit, dass du rückfällig werden würdest, auszuschließen. Jonouchi und ich haben lange nachgedacht... Und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es dir das Herz brechen würde. Dir ist der Anhänger doch so wichtig... Und wir denken nicht, dass er deinen Heilungsprozess stören würde... Wir dachten, dich würde es freuen und neue Kraft geben.."

Verzweifelt starren meine leeren Augen auf das Puzzle. Er- er ist weg!  
Oh nein... das.. das ist unmöglich!! Atemu!  
Oh bitte.  
Panik durchströmt mich – was haben sie mir dir gemacht??

Ruhig Yugi... Wenn du jetzt die Kontrolle verlierst nimmt Shizuka das Puzzle wieder mit... und ich komme hier nie raus! Ich zwinge mich ein und aus zu atmen und ringe um Fassung. Alles wird sich aufklären, ganz sicher!

„Shizuka......" „Jaa?", ängstlich wendet sie sich an mich, starrt mich mit großen Augen an. „Was... was habt ihr – oder mein Großvater – mit dem Puzzle getan?" „Wie bitte..?", verständnislos sehen ihre grün-braunen Augen mich an, „was sollen wir damit gemacht haben? Nichts! Es lag all die Wochen bei deinem Großvater am Nachttisch... Dort hat Jonouchi es... heute morgen, als dein Großvater den Laden eröffnet hat.... mitgehen lassen. Er meinte, er müsse sich etwas, was du dir mal vor langer Zeit bei ihm geliehen hast jetzt dringend zurück holen – und Sugoroku ließ meinen Bruder unbeachtet ins Haus..."

Ich schlucke, versuche weiterhin wie immer zu wirken. Irgendwie rührt es mich, dass ich meinen Freunden anscheinend doch noch wichtig bin.  
Also es hat wirklich niemand das Puzzle manipuliert...? Aber das ist doch unmöglich! Wie kann er dann verschwinden.  
Mein Herz tut so weh... Diese Enttäuschung ist so bitter... Doch ich breche nicht zusammen, bleibe stark.  
Denn irgendwie bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Atemu doch da ist.. Vielleicht kommt er ja nachher, wenn wir alleine sind.  
„Was stimmt denn nicht?", vergewissert sich Shizuka. „Ich... ich... Atemu.... fehlt..." Unfähig ganze Sätze zu sprechen, starre ich hilflos auf meine goldene Pyramide.

„Der Geist darin ist verschwunden..?", wiederholt Shizuka und ich nicke nur.

Sie kommt lächelnd auf mich zu, steht genau vor mir und ehe ich auch nur Ansatzweise verstehe, was das alles hier soll – und ob es nicht nur ein böser Traum ist – drückt sie mir ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange. „Das erste Zeichen, dass du geheilt wirst, Yugi" Ihre Augen sehen mich klar und voller Freude an. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Niedergeschlagen liege ich auf dem Bauch auf meinem Bett und starre seitlich auf meinen Nachttisch. Mein Kopf liegt dabei auf dem feuchten Kissen, aber es stört mich nicht. Es sind ja nur meine eigenen Tränen.. 

Abwesend betrachte ich das bereits halbleere Wasserglas. Wir haben Abend, ich habe nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne ich die Dämmerung im Fenster. Fast den ganzen Tag habe hier so auf meinem Bett gelegen... größtenteils sind Tränen geflossen. Meistens stumm.  
Hin und wieder auch von stärkeren Emotionen ergriffen und geschüttelt.  
Mein kleiner Körper geht ein unter all diesen Schmerzen...

Der stärkste ist wohl die innere Leere der Enttäuschung.  
In dem Moment, als Shizuka mir das Puzzle überreichte... Hoffung war in mir aufgekeimt. Unglaubliches Glück und das Gefühl, dass plötzlich all meine Probleme klein und nichtig waren. – Solange du bei mir sein würdest. Ich dachte, alles würde wieder gut werden! Hatte geglaubt, dass das Glück auch nur einmal auf meiner Seite gewesen war..

Doch du kamst nicht. Hast mich ignoriert, mich aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen und lässt mich alleine. Alles habe ich dir gegeben... Vor allem aber mein Vertrauen. Früher habe mit dir darüber geredet, wie ich mir meine Zukunft vorstelle – meine Wünsche, Pläne, Hoffnungen und Träume habe ich dir offenbart. Du hast mich angesehen und gelächelt. Du hast an mich geglaubt.  
Oder sah es etwa nur so aus?

War dein Lächeln falsch? Dein Interesse und Mitgefühl bloß gespielt? Habe ich mir etwa nur eingebildet, ich sei dir wichtig? – Oder warum meldest du dich nicht?  
Nein!  
Nein, das kann nicht sein, unmöglich. Kann nicht. Darf nicht sein.  
Habe ich mich etwa so in dir geirrt? Dinge gesehen, die ich sehen wollte, weil du mich so faszinierst? Schnell rufe ich mir vergangene Situationen in den Kopf. Versuche es haargenau wieder vor mir zu sehen – deine Worte, dein Gesichtsausdruck und deine Gesten. Solltest das etwa wirklich... nur gespielt sein?  
Doch wieso? Wieso?  
Wirt – schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Atemu ist ein Geist, der af einen Körper angewiesen ist. So wie ein Parasit seinen Wirt nur zum eigenen Nutzen anzapft.  
Was tun Parasiten, wenn bei ihrem Wirt nichts mehr zu holen ist? Sie verlassen ihn. Oder bringen ihn um.

Schnell verlasse ich diesen Gedankengang, lache über mich selbst. Lachen? Warum lache ich denn? Mir ist einfach nur zum heulen zumute!  
Doch mich erschreckt mein eigenes Lachen, es klingt kalt und beißend.  
Fast als würde ich jemanden auslachen – einen Schwächeren. Ich... würde jetzt gerne... nur ein einziges Mal.. jemanden meine Stärke zeigen.. ihn zu Boden werfen und mit dem Finger auf ihn zeigen... so wie andere früher... Nein!  
Kopfschüttelt und schwer atmend springe ich vom Bett auf. Scheiße, ich bin echt krank!

Ich brauche frische Luft! Sofort muss ich hier raus. Ich schnappe meinen Mantel mit meinem Schlüssel darin und verlasse ruckartig mein Zimmer. Renne durch die Gänge und versuche meinen Kopf ein Stück zu klären.

Vor der Klinik angekommen, atme ich tief die frische Abendluft ein. Es ist kalt hier, verdammt kalt. Es ist zwar Frühling – Mitte März – doch davon spüre ich nichts. Tiefer kuschele ich mich in das warme Kunstfell meines beigefarbenen Wintermantels. Er geht mir sogar ein Stück bis über die Knie. Ich habe ihn mir zu Beginn des Winter letzten Jahres gekauft, nachdem ich mit meinen Freunden bereits den ganzen Tag im Einkaufszentrum verbracht hatte. Ich weiß es noch genau, Honda hatte ihn entdeckt und mir vorgehalten. Ich habe ihn dann direkt gekauft, weil ich dort das wunderbare Gefühl hatte, ganz darin zu verschwinden und mich verstecken zu können. Einfach nicht da zu sein.

Ein schwerer Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals, als ich an meine „Freunde" denke. Ich will ihn schnell hinunter schlucken, will nichts davon wissen – da ist es schon zu spät. Ohne, dass ich Einfluss darauf habe rinnen mir neue Tränen haltlos über die Wangen. Verdammt... es soll aufhören... alles soll aufhören...

I died in my dreams What´s that supposed to mean Got lost in the fire I died in my dreams Reaching out for your hand My fatal desire.

Die ständigen, unerträglichen Gedanken an Atemu, die Erinnerungen an meine Freunde, das Vermissen meines Zimmers.. unserer vertrauten kleinen Wohnung.. das Fernbleiben des Alltags Zuhause, den ich früher immer so gehasst habe... Alles überschlägt sich in mir, Gedanken und Erinnerungen hageln auf mich ein und vertiefen den Schmerz über Atemus Verlust. Ich, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich drehe durch, wenn alles so weiter geht!  
Es wird einfach alles zu viel, zu viel!

Ich renne los, sprinte über den langen Kiesweg, der die Klinik an die Hauptstraße anschließt. Es tut gut, die angestauten Aggressionen so freizulaufen. Die ein eiskalter Wind peitscht mir im Halbdunklen ins Gesicht und ich fühle mich leicht, unendlich leicht. Keuchend komme ich am Bürgersteig an, stütze meine Hände auf meine Knie und atme erst einmal tiefer durch. Ich war noch nie sonderlich sportlich... aber durch das ständige Rumsitzen oder –Liegen ist meine Kondition wohl endgültig gewichen.

Ich sehe mich noch einmal nervös um, eigentlich dürfte ich hier gar nicht sein! Mir ist es strengstens verboten, das Haus nach vorne hin zu verlassen. Höchstens nach hinten, in den Garten.  
Niemand ist hier, niemand scheint etwas gesehen zu haben. Ich bin allein auf der Straße.. allein wie meine Seele. Ich blicke noch einmal hektisch zurück und verschwinde dann um die nächste Straßenecke.

Ich kenne mich hier nicht wirklich aus, war in diesem Stadtteil äußerst selten, aber ich denke es reicht gerade so, dass ich mich nicht verlaufen würde. Laut einer schwachen Erinnerung befindet sich am Ende der Hauptstraße eine Tankstelle. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ich dort soll, aber irgendetwas in mir befiehlt mir, dort hineinzugehen. So komme ich wenigstens wieder unter Leute.  
Ich leiste dieser Stimme folge und stehe schon wenige Minuten später auf dem mit Benzinlachen versehenen Vorplatz. Einige sind schon eingetrocknet und glitzern im Dämmerlicht in allen Regenbogenfarben. Die Luft riecht deutlich nach diesem Kraftstoff und weckt einen Ekel in mir.

Alles in allem ist diese Tankstelle bereits sehr runtergekommen, nicht nur die Pfützen, auch der Ständer mit den Papiertüchern wurde scheinbar offen gelassen und die hellgrünen Tücher liegen verstreut auf dem Boden. Die Jalousie des kleinen Shops dahinter, auf den ich gerade zugehe, ist abgerissen und hängt schief herunter. Kein Kunde weit und breit zu sehen – na kein Wunder.

Ich grinse leicht und spucke auf den Boden, um diesen scheußlichen Geschmack von Benzin aus meinem Mund zu bekommen. Doch es hilft nicht viel – na ja, was solls. Aus einem Impuls heraus öffne ich schließlich die Türe und das läuten von Glocken verrät dem Verkäufer, dass jemand eingetreten ist. Dieser ist aber in meinem Falle schon ein älterer Herr, mit weißem Bart und einer blauen Schirmmütze, die so gar nicht zu ihm passt. Doch er scheint mich gar nicht zu bemerken, er sitzt noch immer hinterm Tresen, versunken in seiner Zeitung. Umso besser, so kann ich mich wenigstens in Ruhe umsehen. Nur mit dem „unter die Leute kommen" wird das wohl nichts. War das nicht von Anfang an klar? Sarkastisch grinse ich in mich selbst hinein, werde dann aber auf das Regal mit den Spirituosen aufmerksam. Alles hochprozentiges Zeug... Wohl alles für die kurzfristig organisierte Party.  
Meine müden Augen gleiten interessiert an den Flaschen entlang.. Wodka, Rum, Kognak, Whiskey … Ganz hinten in der Reihe steht sogar das einfache Bier.

Ich habe noch nie... so etwas probiert. Gehörte immer zu den „Braven", den einfältigen, die weder geraucht noch getrunken haben.. Wenn meine Clique zusammen gefeiert hat, gab es immer Alkopops oder Bowle.  
Einmal auf Anzus sechzehnten Geburtstag gab es Waldmeisterbowle. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie blau Jonouchi hinterher war! Er hat die komplette Schüssel fast allein geleert! Alle hatten aber sicher einen im Tee.  
Und ich, ich habe lieb wie eh und je dabeigesessen und habe – ich glaube es war ein einziges Glas – kaum etwas getrunken.  
Wie ätzend verantwortungsbewusst von mir!  
Und jetzt wundere ich mich, wieso sie sich nicht bei mir melden! Das habe ich nun davon, dass ich auf Großvater gehört habe... pfff.  
Ich habe von Anfang an den falschen Weg eingeschlagen... Ob ich wohl irgendwann mal wiedergeboren werde und eine neue Chance für einen Lebensanfang bekomme?  
Vielleicht wandert meine Seele ja zurück zur Zeit der Pharaonen?  
Atemu...

I died in my dreams What´s that supposed to mean Got lost in the fire I died in my dreams Reaching out for your hand My fatal desire.

Ich krame in meiner Manteltasche nach meinem Geld, ein paar Yen habe ich immerhin von zu Hause mitgenommen – man weiß ja nie.  
Wahllos greife ich nach der Flasche Rum – man kann seinen Lebensstil ja immer noch ändern. Ich gehe weiter durch den kleinen Gang, von dem es hier nur zwei Stück gibt. Mir stechen die verschiedensten Cover von Illustrierten ins Auge, fast überall halbnackte Frauen – direkt gegenüber sind Tütenweise Chips sowie andere Knabberein aufgehäuft. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die alle schon längst übers Datum wären.  
Ich schüttele mich und treibe mich zur Kasse voran, möchte endlich hier raus.

Endlich scheint der Verkäufer mich bemerkt zu haben und lässt die Zeitung sinken. „Guten Abend, der junge Mann..", sein Grinsen treibt noch mehr Falten in sein altes Gesicht. Außerdem sticht eine seitliche Zahnlücke ziemlich hervor, von der er sicher noch mehr hat. Mein Blick fällt um von diesem Anblick loszukommen auf das Regal mit den Zigaretten. „Hmm..", mache ich, auf der einen Seite um dem Mann zu antworten, andererseits nachdenklich. Wenn ich meine Lebensart noch ändern will, dann aber richtig. Ich sollte Dinge tun, die ich sonst nie getan habe... all den Anderen endlich zeigen, dass ich kein Weichei bin!

Ein Blitz schießt mir durch den Kopf.  
Vielleicht möchte deshalb auch Atemu nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben! Vielleicht hat er in der Zeit ohne mich gemerkt, dass ich ihm einfach zu langweilig war?  
Zu einfach gestrickt.  
Wie ätzend war auch mein ganzes Leben!  
Hass und Wut auf mich selbst steigen hoch – ich habe mir selbst alles kaputt gemacht!

„Ich hätte gerne noch eine Packung Zigaretten, die billigste!", immerhin ist mir die Marke egal, ich kenne eh keinerlei davon und mein Geld muss auch noch für ein Feuerzeug dafür reichen!  
„Jawohl!", lallt der Alte vor sich hin und steht auf und tritt ans Regal. „Hat der Gastgeber zu wenig von allem besorgt?", beginnt er mich zuzutexten und wirft dabei einen interessierten Blick nach hinten auf meine Flasche, die auf der Theke steht. „Das ist der sechzigprozentige! Der lässt euch die Sinne rauben", redet er weiter und glaubt wohl nicht, dass ich vorhab, den Abend allein zu verbringen. Er wirft das Päckchen neben den Alkohol. Ich schlucke, zögere noch einmal. Sechzig... Prozent?  
„Das macht dann-" „Ähm.. ich bräuchte bitte ein neues Feuerzeug... meines ist gerade leer geworden..", lüge ich schnell. Unwohlsein durchfährt mich. Der Verkäufer greift unter die Theke und befördert ein rosafarbenes ins Licht, legt es zu meinen anderen Sachen. Nicht gerade eine meiner Lieblingsfarben... aber was soll's.. „Wenn das von Ihnen aus alles ist, kriegen Sie von mir noch etwas dazu!", er zwinkert mir verschwörerisch zu und ich blicke ihn nur verwirrt an. Er greift wieder unter die Theke und legt etwas blau-weißes auf die Ablage, was ich aber auf den ersten Blick nicht deuten kann. Es sind vier an der Zahl.  
Ich komme neugierig einen Schritt näher und betrachte die weiße, eckige Verpackung mit den blauen, runden-

Entsetzen fährt in mir auf. Ich will mich gerade wehren und heftig protestieren, da hat der alte Kerl auch schon eine Tüte in der Hand und packt alles ein. Schnell verlange ich nach dem Preis und klatsche ihm einen Schein vor die Nase. Auf das Wechselgeld kann ich verzichten, es wäre eh nur absoluter Kleinkram und ich will hier raus!  
Der alte Verkäufer ruft mir noch einen „Wunderschönen Abend!", hinterher, doch dies geht im lauten Glockengeklingel und dem Gekrache der von mir zugeschmissenen Tür unter. Und sofort wieder der Gestank von Benzin.

Ich verlasse so schnell wie möglich die Tankstelle. In mir brodelt alles.  
Scheiße!  
Ich stampfe erst einmal mit dem Fuß auf. Alles Mist! Ich möchte schreien!  
Tief atme ich durch, halte diesen Drang zurück. Denn eine Frage drängt sich in den Fordergrund: Wohin soll ich? Was jetzt?  
Wieder zurück? Nein! Nur das nicht.. Mir ist es egal, wohin ich gehe…

Ich laufe ziellos die Straße weiter hinunter. Endlich, ein Mülleimer!  
Ich bleibe stehen und wühle in der Tüte nach diesen 4 Gummiringen... pah.. wirklich das allerletzte, was ich jetzt brauchen kann! Mit verzerrtem Gesicht werfe ich sie in die Tonne.. uhh.. der Alte hatte ja wohl ne Vollmeise!  
Ich.. ich... Sehe ich etwa aus, als würde ich gleich mit der nächsten Tussi in die Kiste hüpfen? Die letzte Verpackung knittere ich in meiner vor Wut geballten Faust. Mich will eh keine! Mich will auch keineR! Nicht mal den Hauch einer Chance hatte ich bei ihm! Ich, kleiner, naiven Gartenzwerg, bei dem DuelMonsters das einzige ist, was er einigermaßen beherrscht! Ein Kartenspiel... oh ja Yugi, damit wärst du sicher im Leben weit gekommen! Mit ein paar Monstern, die du strategisch korrekt einsetzen kannst...

Meine Hand zittert vor Hass und Wut auf mich selbst, ich werfe noch das letzte dieser.. Dinger in den Papierkorb, dann suchen meine kalten Hände nach der Schachtel Zigaretten. Danach angele ich ebenfalls nach dem Feuerzeug und ich öffne die Schachtel. Die dünne Plastikfolie leistet mit einem Riss den Gummiringen Gesellschaft und ich stecke mir zum ersten mal im Leben eine Zigarette an. Knapp 2 Monate vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag.  
Das einzige, was jetzt noch in der Tüte liegt, ist die Flasche mit dem Rum. Ich beschließe diesen in meine Manteltasche zu stecken, tief genug ist diese ja – und somit auch die letzte lästige Verpackung loszuwerden. Nachdem ich auch das Zigarettenpäckchen wieder zugeklappt habe und in meine andere Manteltasche deponiert wurde, habe ich endlich freie Hände.

Ich fasse das glimmende Stäbchen zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger und ziehe einmal ganz leicht daran. Ich trau mich nicht wirklich.. ich weiß nur aus dem Fernsehen und was man so mitbekommt, dass es ziemlich schwer sein soll, als Anfänger das Mittelmaß zu finden. Meist zieht man zu stark und verfällt einem Hustenanfall.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich das erste Mal. Entgegen meinen Erwartungen schmecke ich gar nichts?  
Irgendwie.. gar nichts besonderes? Nur der Drang, es noch einmal zu tun. Ich nehme mir den Glimmstängel von den Lippen und atme noch einmal die kalte Nachtluft durch. Ich starre auf die Zigarette in meiner Hand. Es war gar nicht mal so übel.. In dem Moment, in dem man zieht und es einfach auf sich wirken lässt, kann man abschalten!  
Schnell tue ich noch einen Zug, probiere es aus. Ein berauschendes Gefühl von Sorglosigkeit.. Ich mache mich weiter auf den Weg, folge die Straße hinunter und rauche dabei die Zigarette immer kleiner. Es beruhigt mich, fühlt sich an, als wären meine Probleme nur ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont.

Doch der Rauch trocknet meine Kehle aus. Ich spüre, wie ich allmählich wirklich Durst bekomme. Schnell bleibe ich stehen, huste mehrere Male, lasse den Zigarettenstummel fallen und trete ihn mit dem Fuß aus. Mein Hals ist trocken und so setze ich den ersten Gedanken – mit dem Rum das Kratzen zu vernichten – direkt in die Tat um.

Das hätte ich wohl besser bleiben lassen – pfui Teufel, wie das im Rachen und im Magen brennt! Als hätte ich Feuer geschluckt! Verdammt, wieso hat mich keiner gewarnt?  
Wie kann man so was trinken? Mir reichts! Ich verstaue dieses ‚Getränk' wieder in meiner Jacke und halte mir die linke Hand auf den Magen. Mein Gott, das war ja scheußlich...

Ich setze meinen Weg verbittert und enttäuscht fort. Das unheimliche Durstgefühl wurde nur durch das Brennen des Alkohols in meinem Magen überdeckt. Das Zeug was ungenießbar! Wie machten Alkoholiker das!

Also war ich ein geborener Weichling. Wenn Atemu wüsste, was ich gerade getan habe? Wenn ich das Puzzle doch nur bei mir hätte... Vielleicht hätte ich ihn so herausgelockt..? Er wäre auf jeden Fall erschienen, egal, wie er zu Rauchen oder Trinken steht. Entweder, weil er mich um jeden Preis hätte von abbringen wollen oder andererseits weil er mich für meinen neuen Entschluss hätte loben wollen. Doch ich habe das Puzzle in der Klinik gelassen.. es liegt eingeschlossen in meinem Nachtschränkchen... Ich huste plötzlich auf, da sich wahrscheinlich der Rauch von gerade wieder bemerkbar macht, dann greife ich in meine Hosentasche. Metall. Klein und dünn. Der Schlüssel ist noch da. Niemand wird die Schranktüren öffnen können und mir zwischenzeitlich wegnehmen.

Rede mir ein, er wäre somit in Sicherheit. Bis ich wiederkomme und mich um ihn kümmern werde. Wenn ich denn wieder hin gehe. Mittlerweile bin ich mir da gar nicht mehr so sicher.. Was soll ich dort? Rumliegen, alleine sein und warten, dass es mir immer schlechter geht? Von Atemu weiter ignoriert werden?  
In das künstliche Lächeln dieser Schwestern und Pfleger sehen? Die womöglich so tun, als hätten sie mich vermisst und überall gesucht?  
Letzteres vielleicht... aber nur, weil es ihr Beruf ist und sie Geld dafür bekommen. Es ist ihnen doch lieber, wenn ich abgehauen bin und sie einen Irren weniger haben, den sie hinterher künstlich ernähren müssen. Oooohhh, diese Spinner und Quacksalber! Sie führen sich auf, als wüssten sie mehr über uns, als wir selbst! Als wären wir ohne sie verloren und so werfen sie uns ständig unser Gnadenfutter vor die Füße!  
Sind wir denn wir Zootiere und müssen von den Besuchern beobachtet werden!  
Grrrr, gar nichts wissen sie über unsere Seelen... gar nichts! Anzünden möchte ich sie... sie sollen brennen!  
Ich...

I died in my dreams What´s that supposed to mean Got lost in the fire I died in my dreams Reaching out for your hand My fatal desire.

Himmel… Habe ich das wirklich gerade gedacht? Meine Gedanken… Das bin nicht ich! Ich erkenne mich selbst nicht wieder... Oh verdammt... Ich bin wirklich wahnsinnig... Ich bin tatsächlich krank… Mein Schritt beschleunigt sich ebenso, wie meine Atmung. Ich verlasse die Häuserreihen, lasse die Stadt hinter mir. Jetzt peitscht mir wieder der eisige Wind ins Gesicht, scheint mich hart für meine unausgesprochenen Worte strafen zu wollen. Ich verdiene es. Schlagt mich, geißelt mich... wie einen Sklaven...

Mein Pharao... wärt Ihr doch hier... du wüsstest, was zu tun wäre... tut und lasst mit mir, was ihr wollt. Ich gehöre Euch..

Meine Füße folgen wie von allein einem Feldweg. Er ist matschig von dem Dauerregen all die letzten Tage und im Nu färben sich meine schönen weißen Turnschuhe braun. Aber es ist egal, ich habe sowieso kein Ziel.

(Lyrics: The Rasmus „Funeral Song") 


	5. Chapter 4

_Sooohoooo.. nach soo langem Warten erscheint endlich das nächste Chap!_

_Es tut mir leid, aber ich war Monate lang einfach auf einem ‚Hoch' und da konnte ich mich nicht so schön in das hineinversetzten, was nu kommt... """_

_Dann spanne ich euch nicht noch länger auf die Folter.. und here we go..._

Musik beim Schreiben: Within Temptation „Memories", Disturbed „Darkness" 

_Der einkopierte Songtext ist jedoch von Evanescence „My last breath" – da es halt viel besser passt. Okay, dass hab ich auch ein paar mal beim Tippen gehört.. _

_wieder alle Leute vollquassel_

_Warnung: Sehr dark und düster!_

Chapter 4 

Der Wind zieht weiter auf, die noch grünen Ären auf den Feldern biegen sich fast bis auf den Boden durch. Auch meine Frisur packt diese Macht der Natur und will sie mit sich fortreißen.

Es ist kalt hier... klirrend kalt...

Und immer diese Frage: Wo soll ich hin? Warum laufe ich überhaupt noch weiter? Ich müsste eigentlich umkehren... zurück .. in die Klinik.

Wo ich hin gehöre.

Dort habe ich wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf, meine eigenen vier Wände, und es ist vor allem schön warm...

Aber ich halte es dort nicht mehr aus! Vorher laufe ich Amok! Ich bin eingesperrt, wie in einer Zelle!

Gehöre ich also wirklich dahin..?

Selbst das einzige... das einzige, was mir bisher immer Kraft gegeben hatte.. die Quelle meiner Hoffnung... ist versiegt.

Atemu ist verschwunden... meldet sich nicht mehr! Will wohl nichts mehr von mir wissen..

Habe ihn für immer verloren!

_ all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
_

Das Feld endet, es schließt sich der Wald an. Doch mein Weg macht keine Unterbrechung, er führt geradewegs zwischen die dunklen Bäume hindurch.

Der Wind rauscht durch die Tannenzweige, unheimliches, dumpfes Geknister und Knacken in den beinahe schwarz wirkenden Kleidern der Bäume.

Fast jegliches Licht wird ab hier verschluckt, der Wald ist dunkel, aber nicht leise.

Irgendetwas raschelt ständig an einer anderen Ecke auf dem trockenem Boden, die dichten Bäume halten sämtlichen Regen davon ab, bis unten durchzudringen.

,Wie ein Schutz..', schießt es mir durch den Kopf und genau diese Gedanken über einen geschützten, trockenen Ort, der weit entfernt von jeglichem Leiden ist, kommen gerade recht.

Ich betrete den Wald und folge einfach eine ganze Weile lang dem Weg. Ich war hier noch nie... weiß nicht, wo er hinführt. Aber es scheint mir nicht falsch, ihm zu folgen..

Zwischendurch knistert und knackt es überall zwischen den Bäumen.

Uhm... hier wird doch niemand sein? Jemand, der mir hinter Büschen und Blättern versteckt die ganze Zeit folgt? Jeden Schritt von mir beobachtet..?

Eventuell auch vorher schon, als ich noch in der Klinik war? Jemand, der alles beobachtet und sich heimlich über mich lustig macht?

Ach... das ist doch unmöglich! Wer könnte mich schon die ganze Zeit unbemerkt verfolgen? Unmöglich also, unmöglich.

Es sei denn, diese Person wäre ein Geist, und da es diese bekannter Weise nicht gibt –

Es gibt Geister – wird mir plötzlich wieder bewusst.

Oh ja, und wie es sie gab!

War es etwa Atemu, der mir hier folgte? Die ganzen letzten Stunden über schon..? Beobachtete er mich und machte er sich im Geheimen über meine Schwäche lustig?

Mied er mich deshalb in letzter Zeit nur?

Nein! Ich muss mir sofort selbst widersprechen... nein, nein und nochmals nein!

Ate- Ein zischender Laut, nicht weit links von mir.

Panisch blicke ich mich um, bleibe stehen und lausche. Wieder knackt es irgendwo im Unterholz und der Wind heult auf.

„Halloo? Hallo, ist da jemand!", versuche ich es verzweifelt.

Doch es bleibt still..

Früher hat mein Großvater mich immer davor gewarnt, in den Wald zu gehen.. und schon gar nicht abends!

Ich wurde immer vor diesen ,bösen Männern' gewarnt, die mich hier überfallen könnten... Mich schlagen würden, vergewaltigen oder gar mit zu sich nach Hause zerren.

Ich lächele bitter.

Nie hatte ich die Bekanntschaft mit einer dieser Typen gemacht... Dafür, dass alle Eltern ihre Kinder so extrem vor ihnen warnten waren sie extrem selten.

Kamen nicht mal, wenn man denn mal gerne Bekanntschaft mit ihnen geschlossen hätte.

Ja, ich wünschte mir regelrecht, dass hier gleich ein Vergewaltiger aus dem Gebüsch springen würde!

Damit ich die Gewissheit habe, es ist nicht Atemu, der mich verfolgt und über mich spottet.

Außerdem... warum sollte auch keiner kommen... dann wäre ich zumindest nicht so schrecklich alleine...

Ich laufe weiter, ziellos und immer weiter...

Bin ganz alleine, schutzlos und ohne Hoffnung.

Ich dränge jegliche Gedanken beiseite, möchte einfach nichts mehr spüren!

Schwärze regiert meinen Körper, fesselt mich und droht ihn zu zerdrücken.

Ich komme schließlich an einer kleinen Lichtung an, Grase und Moose wuchern über den hier eher feuchten Boden. Kein Wunder.. jeder Pflanze sucht sich ihren Lieblingsplatz... gedeiht nur unter optimalen Bedingungen gut...

Menschen doch genaugenommen auch, oder?

Aber gibt es für uns _optimale _Bedingungen..?

Ich setzte mich auf einen trockenen Baumstamm und ziehe die Beine an den Körper.

Jetzt sitze ich hier.. irgendwo im Nirgendwo..

Weiß weder den Rückweg, noch wo ich jetzt bin, noch wo ich hin will...

Eigentlich will ich gar nichts... nur Gesellschaft..

Mir wird kalt, schrecklich kalt. Hier stehen kaum Bäume und der Wind pfeift herein.

Ich will hier weg! Aber.. wo soll ich hin?

So gesehen fehlt mir eigentlich alles..

Ich schließe die Augen. Wie es wohl wäre, jetzt hier einzuschlafen und niemals wieder aufzuwachen?

**Tot** zu sein..? Was wohl der Tod überhaupt ist? Irgendwie macht es mich ja verdammt neugierig..

Man hört ja viel über Nahtoderfahrungen.. ein langer, weißer Tunnel.. und am Ende dieses bunte, warme Licht, das auf einen wartet. Und unterwegs... das Gefühl von echter Ruhe und Frieden, zu spüren, dass man sich um wirklich nichts mehr sorgen muss und dass man geschützt aufgehoben ist.

Manche berichten sogar dass sie miterlebt haben, wie die Seele ihren Körper verlies! Dass sie sich selbst gesehen haben!

Aber das sind ja alles Berichte von Menschen, die noch leben.. Schließlich kann kein Gestorbener zurück ins Leben kehren und vom Jenseits berichten...

Ich beiße mir selbst auf die Lippe und eine Welle von Schmerz scheint meinen Körper zu überschwemmen.

Atemu ist bereits einmal gestorben! Seine Seele ist zurückgekehrt...

Natürlich habe ich ihn schon vor einiger Zeit mal gefragt gehabt, wie es ist, zu sterben. Wie man fühlt und was man sieht..

Wenn es eine Antwort gab, dann müsste er sie wissen!

Doch der junge Pharao hatte nur sein hübsches Köpfchen schief gelegt und mit trauriger Miene den Kopf geschüttelt.

Ich werde diesen Ausdruck nie vergessen...

Er könne sich nicht erinnern!

Sein Gedächtnis wäre wie gelöscht.. Er spüre noch heute seine panische Angst, als der Pfeil unmittelbar auf ihn zuraste. Er sagte mir, er wisse noch genau seine Gedanken in den Bruchteilen, bevor ihn der durchbohrende Schmerz mitten ins Herz traf – und zwar Flucht! Atemu erzählte mir von seinen psychischen Druck und der panischen Angst als er realisieren musste, dass er festgehalten wurde.. dem Pfeil ins Auge blickte.

Dann beschrieb er mir den Schmerz in seiner Brust... der ihm die Sinne raubte.

Wie ich damals mit ihm gelitten hatte, unter seinen Erzählungen! Ein eiskalter Schauder hatte mich ergriffen und ich konnte mir seinen Tod vorstellen, bildlich vor Augen sehen, wie einen kleinen Film.

Atemus und meine Gedanken und Gefühle waren mit einem Link verbunden.. wir waren eins... Doch das ist vorbei.

Und Atemu wusste nichts über das Gefühl beim Sterben.. er sagte, er erinnere sich erst wieder ab dem Moment, in dem er die Augen aufschlug.

Das nächste Gefühl, dass er spürte war eine gewaltige Kraft, die ihn rüttelte, durch ihn hindurch strömte und ihn herumwirbelte.

Etwas, was ihm neue Kraft gab.. und im nächsten Moment war da dieses grelle Licht.. er kniff die Augen zusammen.. und als er sie wieder öffnete, stand er in meinem Zimmer!

Wir haben uns natürlich ausgetauscht, wie das erste Aufeinandertreffen von uns beiden aus der Sicht des jeweils anderen aussah.

Da gab es noch dieses bodenlose Vertrauen zwischen uns... wir sprachen über alles!

Doch wahrscheinlich war das von Atemu auch alles nur ein Trick... um an meinen Körper zu kommen!

Ich schluchze und zittere auf.

Er hat von Anfang an gelogen... Mit Sicherheit ist er auch gar kein antiker Pharao gewesen! Alles Lüge und Ausnutzerei...

Wahrscheinlich ist er gar nicht gestorben... sonst müsse er sich doch an dieses Gefühl erinnern, oder?

Alles Märchen...

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Haltlos schluchze ich wieder auf, Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg aus meinen Augenwinkeln. Rinnen über Wange und Lippen... kalt und nass und eklig...

Ich schlage die Hände auf mein Gesicht, presse sie ganz eng gegen die Haut und versuche so die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Und niemand ist da, den es kümmern würde.. keinen, der mich in Arm nimmt.

Auch jetzt nicht... genauso wie all die Wochen vorher... wie immer..

Keiner interessiert sich für mich, allen bin ich egal!

Sogar Großvater...Nicht ein Mal hat er mich in all den Wochen in der Klinik besucht! Hat nie gezeigt, dass er sich um mich sorgt, bekümmert ist oder ich ihm gar etwas bedeute! Wenn schon ein Besuch zu lästig ist, wieso dann kein Anruf? Keine Karte?

Wieso nichts... wieso gehe ich leer aus... wieso immer ich..

Auch bei meinen Freunden ist es nicht anders.. tolle Freunde! Auch sie lassen mich alle im Stich! Nur Shizuka hat mich ein Mal besucht... aber um mir das Puzzle zu bringen... nur weil es anscheinend nötig war.. Sie war ja recht schnell wieder weg. Wieso sind die anderen nicht mitgekommen? Sie alle hätten mich zusammen besuchen können...

Aber jetzt kann ich mir sicher sein, dass ich mich in allen bitter getäuscht habe!

Sie könnten doch wenigstens Mal anrufen und wenigstens so tun, als wären sie interessiert, oder? Es mir zumindest vorspielen und mir wenigstens das Gefühl versuchen zu geben, ich bedeute ihnen etwas!

Immer und immer mehr Tränen strömen hervor, wollen gar nicht mehr versiegen – und ich wünschte, sie würden den Schmerz aus meinem Körper schwemmen.. oder gar die Erinnerung an sie.. All diese Momente die ich mit ihnen verbracht habe... all das war falsch.. vorgespielt..

Obwohl.. ich glaube ja, dass schon damals geahnt zu haben... Als hätte eine innere Stimme mich gewarnt, mich ihnen nicht vollkommen zu offenbaren..

Das habe ich nicht... und bei Gott... ZUM GLÜCK HABE ICH DAS NICHT!

Zum Teufel mit ihnen!

Regungslos starre ich auf den Boden vor mir.

Vollkommen geöffnet habe ich mich nur gegenüber einem... ER war ständig in meiner Nähe, sprach mit mir, verstand mich und gab mir Mut und Selbstvertrauen... Ich dachte er wäre etwas anderes als meine Freunde...

Nicht mal mein Großvater oder meine Freunde kannten mein Inneres so sehr wie Atemu..

Was auch größtenteils daran lag, dass wir in gewisser Weise eins waren – und oft unbewusst Emotionen und Rufe durch unseren gemeinsamen Link flossen.

Immer wenn ich auf meinem Bett saß und geweint habe, erschien der Geist des jungen Pharaos vor mir. Meistens legte er mir seine Arme auf meine Schultern und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

Und wenn ich dann hoch, in seine Augen sah... dieses ermutigende Lächeln.. dieses glanzvolle Strahlen in den tief violetten Augen. Er musste nicht sprechen, er war da und stütze mich, das zählte! Und ich konnte mich in seinen Spiegeln der Seele vergehen...

War ich wirklich so blind? Habe ich ein falsches Spiegelbild von Atemu gesehen?

Hatte er mich gar blind werden lassen? Um die Wahrheit zu verbergen?

Mich nur eingelullt in seinen Zauber... Und der Junge hatte wahrhaftig einen Zauber an sich!

Ich war ihm haltlos verfallen...

_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there_

Ich stehe von meiner Sitzgelegenheit auf, schüttele nur so den Kopf und balle die Hände zu Fäusten: „NEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

In den Baumwipfeln rauscht es, Vögel stoßen sich ab und das dumpfe Flattern ihrer Schwingen ertönt.

Im Gebüsch hinter mir knackt es und irgendetwas mit mehreren Beinen entfernt sich eiligst.

Mein Schrei jagt allen Tieren Angst ein, doch ich keuche vor mich hin, schnappe nach Luft.

Ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen mir selbst vorzuführen, wie sehr ich mich getäuscht habe! Umso mehr ich es mir bewusst mache, umso zerschneidender wird der Schmerz!

Er zerfetzt mich in tausend kleine Stücke, unerträglich. Und mir wird schlecht, unglaublich schlecht.. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen – und nicht nur das. Mein ganzes Inneres verknotet sich... Denn ich bin allein.

Die ganzen Tage in der Klinik hatte ich mich an Atemu geklammert! Habe so versucht über das bodenlose Loch, dass meine Freunde und Verwandten aufrissen, weil sie mich ihre Ignoranz spüren ließen, hinwegzukommen. Habe all meine Hoffnungen und Träume in ihn gesteckt.. musste diesem Schmerz und diese Leere ausgleichen!

Hatte meine Gedanken im Krankenhaus vollkommen auf ihn fixiert... seine Existenz gab mir Kraft, jeden weiteren Tag zu überstehen.

Die Hoffnung, diese Therapie zu überstehen und dann Atemu wiederzutreffen... das war mein Überlebenselixier.

Müde fallen meine Augen zu... doch es ist kein Schlafmangel. Der einzige Stern am Ende des dunklen Tunnels hat aufgehört zu leuchten...

Mein Körper dröhnt nur so, meine Beine zittern und werden kalt. Es ist, als wäre jegliche Kraft aus ihnen gewichen.

Wie von allein knicken sie in sich zusammen und ich lande unsanft mit dem Hinterteil auf dem harten Holz des Baumstammes.

Die Umgebung um mich herum dreht sich plötzlich, schneller und schneller... ich sehe nur noch verschwommen! Es soll aufhören! Mich in Frieden lassen! Ich will nicht mehr, will gar nichts mehr!

„LASST MIR MEINE RUH-", ich komme nicht weiter, denn ein spontaner Würgereiz packt mich und ich lehne mich impulsiv und taumelnd nach vorne.

Aus Leibeskräften würge ich, bringe zuerst mein spärliches Mittagessen wieder hervor.

Doch als befände ich mich in einer Endlosschleife, schüttelt mich ein Würgereiz nach dem nächsten. Ich kann gar nicht mehr aufhören, mich zu übergeben.. Dabei ist sämtliche Nahrung bereits aus mir...

Als es endlich vorüber ist, sinke ich schwach und fertig mit der Welt zurück auf das Holz.

Und obwohl mein eigentlicher Fall bereits vorbei ist, habe ich das Gefühl, weiter zu fallen.

Unendlich tief zu fallen und niemand, der mich auffängt..

Mein Körper spannt, der reißende Fall nimmt mir die Luft zum atmen, der Luftdruck quetscht meine Rippen zusammen und ich will schreien. Ich will nach Leibeskräften schreien und meiner inneren Zerfressenheit Ausdruck gewähren... Doch der schnelle Sturz verschlingt jeglichen Ton.

Immer weiter falle ich... und nicht mal ein Boden ist in Sicht. Kein harter Aufprall, der nach dieser unendlich langen Zeit in der alles mit der Schnelligkeit des Windes an mir vorbeiprescht, als die reinste Gnade wirkt..

Ich sehne mich geradezu nach diesem dumpfen Aufprall – ich will nicht weiter fallen.

Doch ich habe Angst vor dem Aufschlagen... das ist das Einzige, was mich bisher davon abgehalten hat. Angst vor den schier unerträglichen Schmerzen.. Die sogar noch größer wären als die bisherigen.

Aber wenn diese Nahtoderfahrungen wirklich stimmen...

Irgendwie klingt das verdammt verlockend... das Gefühl von ewigem Frieden... sich um nichts mehr kümmern zu müssen.. alles hinter sich zu lassen. Nichts mehr, was einen quält, nach nichts mehr streben zu müssen, da man alles bereits hat?

Dieses vollkommene Gefühl... mit dem einzigem Negativen daran, dass man auf seinen Körper verzichten muss..?

Mein Blick befreit sich aus meinen Händen, zitternd gleitet er an mir herab. Ich habe meinen Körper noch nie gemocht... Immer war ich zu klein, zu schmächtig und zu unsichtbar!

Ich hasse mich selbst regelrecht! Nie hat irgendwer auf mich deshalb geachtet... es wurde schon zur Gewohnheit, regelmäßig übersehen zu werden!

Es wäre für mich eher eine Erleichterung, ihn loszuwerden! Und dafür das Gefühl ewigen Glücks zu erreichen, wonach ich schon mein Leben lang strebe..?

Ohne für mein äußeres Erscheinungsbild fertig gemacht zu werden... Und zwar aus dem Grund, weil ich keins mehr habe?

Wobei... Atemu hatte mir hin und wieder durchaus Komplimente über mein Aussehen gemacht...

Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein! Yugi! Vergiss Atemu, vergiss ihn! Er ist es nicht wert, dass du an ihn denkst! Er hat dich belogen und benutzt! Du solltest auf ihn spucken!

_Ihn spüren lassen, wie du selbst früher immer behandelt wurdest!_

_Atemu hat dich alleingelassen, Yugi! Dann, als du ihm am dringensten gebraucht hättest! Ist es nicht so..?_

Diese Stimmen... in meinem Kopf... ist da wer?

Ja Yugi, ich bin da. Du bist nicht allein... Ich stehe dir bei. Und nun sei stark und tu das einzig richtige...

Ich sehe mich mit verheulten Augen um.

Nicht doch, kleiner Yugi. Du siehst mich nicht, ich bin du. Ich bin gekommen um dich mitzunehmen.

Mich mitzunehmen..? Wohin?

Meine zitternden, kalten Finger reiben immer wieder meine müden, trüben Augen.

_In den Frieden. Hast du nicht eben schon davon geträumt? _

Jaaa... habe ich... aber ich habe Angst... vor diesen Schmerzen! Dem was danach kommt... und überhaupt... das ist alles so endgültig...

_Du musst keine Angst haben –_lächelt die Stimme – _Der Schmerz ist es wert, glaub mir. Es sind schon so viele Leute gestorben.. und jeder wird sterben... irgendwann.. Oder entscheidest du dich lieber für ein Leben voller Qual, Kälte und Einsamkeit? _

_Nur, weil es **Leben** ist? Komm mit mir..._

Ich zittere weiter. Es klingt wirklich überzeugend... Frieden, Ruhe, keine Sorgen... ich müsste nur meinen Körper opfern..?

Genau.

Wie von selbst greifen meine Finger nach der Flasche Rum, die immer noch in meiner Jackentasche ruht. Unkoordiniert schrauben meine weißen, kalten Finger am Verschluss herum, zuerst in die falsche Richtung, dann richtig herum.

Ist das richtig? Soll ich wirklich..? Einfach... _nicht mehr da_ sein..?

Was ist mit den anderen..? Werden sie mich vermissen? Werden sie traurig sein? Was ist mit Großvater, wenn er erfährt, dass ich...!

Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, oder Yugi? Dein Großvater hat sich all die Wochen nie nach dir erkundigt.. Deine Freunde waren auch nie da... Mit Sicherheit weiß noch keiner von ihnen, dass du seit über einer Stunde nicht mehr auf deinem Zimmer bist..

Mit einem wimmerndem Unterton halte ich die Luft an. Wie immer. Wie immer das gleiche. Niemand hat gemerkt, dass ich fehle. Weil mein Körper klein und unwichtig ist. Weil mich nie jemand sieht.. Und weil mein Wesen völlig unauffällig ist. Mein Charakter ist leise und ruhig... wer nicht genau hinsieht, geht an mir vorbei...Ignoriert mich...

Dann stelle ich die Flasche kurz ab, um meine Jacke zu öffnen. Diese lege ich einfach auf den Boden und klirrende Kälte wickelt mich ein.

Dazu gieße ich mir nun die kalte Flüssigkeit über die Brust... Ich halte den Atem vor Kälte an. Gieße es weiter über Beine, Kopf und Rücken.

Gleich wird dir warm...

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Ich zittere vor Angst wie Espenlaub, mein Magen verschlingt sich weiter in tausend kleine Knötchen.

Ich werfe die leere Flasche weg, ziehe das Feuerzeug aus meiner Hosentasche.

Ich betrachte es lange, sehr lange.

Soll ich wirklich..? Hier ist die letzte Chance, alles rückgängig zu machen... Wäre es nicht doch besser, alles zu stoppen und zurück nach Hause zu gehen?

Dieses gottverfluchte Puzzle wegzuwerfen und wieder bei Großvater einzuziehen?

Großvater.. ein sehr wichtiger Mensch für mich... Jedoch hat auch er mich im Stich gelassen..  
IHM IST ES DOCH EGAL, OB ICH ZURÜCK KOMME ODER NICHT!

Ich atme heftig ein und aus, zucke vor Kälte und Schmerz.

Ein Wind zieht auf und lässt meinen nassen Körper beinahe gefrieren.

_Nein, ihm ist es nicht egal... er will dich gar nicht wieder... Mach weiter... Gleich geht es dir besser..._

Die Aussage trifft mich wie der finale Schlag zum Knocking-out.. Stimmt, er hat mich abgeschoben... er will mich nicht in seiner Nähe, hat mich verlassen.. So wie alle anderen... wie Jonouchi, Shizuka, Otogi, Honda und Anzu...

Und...

... und...

... wie Atemu...

Dann schließe ich meine Augen, halte die Luft an... und heiße Flammen lodern empor.

Ich trau mich nicht, meine Augen zu öffnen, kneife sie aus blanker Panik fest zusammen.

Trotz der Hitze spüre ich kalten Angstschweiß austreten.

Mir wird schwindelig... unglaublich schwindelig...

Ich spüre entfernt, wie ich falle.

Und dann gleiten meine Gedanken zu Atemu. Er hat dies alles auch schon einmal durchgemacht... Jetzt weiß ich, wie er damals gefühlt haben muss.

Und ich spüre in diesem Augenblick das undurchtrennbare Band, dass uns verbindet.

Wir gehören zusammen... jegliche Wut auf ihn verraucht.

Denn sein Schicksal wiederholt sich in mir.

Und vor mir taucht ein Tunnel aus weißem Licht auf. Die Berichte sind wahr.

Ich bin frei.

_  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
_

Ein besonders starker Wind kommt auf und ergreift meine Asche. Nimmt sie hoch und wirbelt sie herum.

Dann trägt er sie mit sich fort, nach Westen, ins Land der Pyramiden...

_i know you hear me  
i can taste it in your tears  
_

_Ganz ehrlich, die Hauptstory war immer schon so geplant – er kauft ja nicht umsonst Alk und Feuerzeug - niemals vorhatte aus ihm einen Raucher zu machen und endet nun hier. _

_Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht allzu sehr geschockt... aber ich wollte so was unbedingt Mal schreiben!_

_Aaaaber... abwink Polarstern wäre nicht Polarstern, wenn sie es hier bei beließe.. .-_

_Ich habe noch einen Epilog im Ärmel, euch hoffentlich etwas trösten wird. Es gibt ja auch noch ein paar offene Fragen... XD'_

_Danke fürs Lesen! – Und bitte, gebt mir Kritik über dieses Kapitel! Es war wirklich sehr schwer für mich, das alles so rüberzubringen.. Ich bin auf eure Meinung angewiesen!_

_An dieser Stelle einen speziellen Dank an mein Aibou Kagu-chan, die mir mit ihrer Kritik hier so sehr geholfen hat! Ohne sie hätte das Kapitel viel weniger Ausdruck.. _

_Also gut, bis zum nächsten Kapitel_

_Wir lesen uns .-_

_Eure _

_Polarstern!l_


	6. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Ich friere.

Mir ist bitterkalt und ich zittere – sitze irgendwo im Dunklen und weiß nicht wo.

In irgendeine Ecke gepresst, die Arme um meine angewinkelten Beine geschlungen. Wenn man sie denn Beine nennen kann... schließlich habe ich meinen Körper verloren. Existiere nur noch als eine Art Geist..

Trotzdem kann ich noch so viel wahrnehmen... Hitze, Kälte, Angst, Hoffnung oder Schreck.. Ich scheine noch spüren zu können. Ich sollte mich freuen...

Und trotzdem fühle ich mich hilflos, unbeachtet und verraten..

Verraten vor allem von der Außenwelt...

Ich sitze irgendwo in der Schwärze – wahrscheinlich ist es eine Stufe oder ähnliches und warte ab. Was anderes kann ich hier und ohne Körper sowieso nicht tun... zu viel habe ich mich in den letzten Wochen darum bemüht, habe ergebnislos meine Kräfte verschleudert... Denn man lies mich hier sitzen. Der Mensch, der mir am Nächsten stand, hat mich im Stich gelassen.. Mit ihm ist auch jegliches Licht aus meinem Leben gewichen..

_**Dort wo die Nacht kein Morgen kennt  
Vermiss ich dich**_

Ein Poltern und Krachen – als ob etwas Schweres verschoben wird.

Ich höre Stimmen, viele Stimmen. Helle und Dunkle... aber jede sagt nur ein oder zwei Wörter. Kurze, stockende, tiefe, angsteinflößende Laute.

Und dann passiert es.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen seit Wochen dringen durch die Dunkelheit hervor. So grell, dass ich selbst vor diesen wenigen die Augen zukneifen muss. Erst allmählich und blinzelnd gewöhne ich mich an diese hellen Boten, die nicht nur Licht, sondern auch eine gewisse Wärme mit sich bringen.

**_Hier wo die Sonne nie mehr scheint  
Verfolgst du mich_**

Mein Raum erhellt sich, ich kann wieder Umrisse und schemenhafte Abzeichnungen erkennen. Andeutungen der Ortes, an dem ich mich befinde.

Ich zwinkere weiter mit den Augen – nach all den Stunden in der Finsternis war ich fast schon überzeugt davon, mein Augenlicht verloren zu haben. Was man nicht braucht bildet sich doch zurück, oder? Um Energie zu sparen.

Überall diese graubraunen Steine... hier hat sich auch wirklich nichts verändert.

Aber wo bist du? Ich erkenne deine Stimme nicht!

Das Puzzle wird anscheinend angehoben, denn ich registriere eine schwache Schwankung. Und schon taucht man es wieder ins vollkommene Tageslicht ein. Mit einem Mal ist es wieder komplett hell in meinen Räumen.

Nachdem ich mich auch an dies wieder gewöhnt habe, scheint es einfach nur noch normal zu sein. Ich sehe wieder alles um mich herum, erkenne jeden Stein wieder – ich kenne das Labyrinth im Raum meines Herzens auswendig. Es ist beleuchtet wie früher, als du mich noch als Kettenanhänger tagtäglich um den Hals trugst.

Wo bist du? Ich warte doch schon so lange auf dich! Bist du es nicht, der mich aus dieser Dunkelheit gerade befreit? Genauso wie damals..?

Nur, dass du sie dieses Mal selbst herbei geführt hattest...

Ich habe nicht viel mitbekommen... Du reagiertest ja nicht mehr auf mich...

Ich konnte schreien, brüllen, weinen, verzweifeln... doch du hörtest mich nicht. Einmal habe ich dich sogar geschlagen... Ja Aibou, es tut mir leid... Ich habe dir eine Ohrfeige verpasst, damit du bei Horus endlich auf mich aufmerksam wirst!

Habe mit Fäusten gegen die Wand getrommelt und mit Füßen auf dem Boden herumgestampft.

Alles nur für Aufmerksamkeit von dir.

Doch du hast mich nicht ein Mal angesehen! Mich keines Blickes gewürdigt... mir nicht zugehört... mich nicht beachtet.

Und ich habe deine Worte nicht verstanden.

Habe gesehen, wie du den Mund bewegtest... habe deine Tränen gesehen... deine bodenlose Verzweiflung und Trauer... Dabei hättest du mich nur ansehen müssen, verdammt!

MICH anschauen!

Nicht die Ärzte – nicht die Schwestern – nicht die anderen Patienten...

Ich habe dich nicht weiter erreicht, Aibou. Bin auf dich getroffen, wie gegen eine Mauer aus Stahl... Und von außen hin war diese Mauer noch versehen mit Spiegelglas.. Ja, all meine Bemühungen, zu dir durchzudringen wurden auf mich zurück geschleudert.. Ich vergeudete erfolglos meine Kraft... Wurde schwächer und schwächer... kämpfte weiter – und entfernte mich weiter von dir.

Ich kam nicht durch deine Mauer... durch dein Schutzschild aus Angst, mich gäbe es gar nicht. Das haben dir die Ärzte eingeredet... ich habe es doch gehört... Du hast es nicht gemerkt, Yugi, aber du hast dich von ihnen überzeugen lassen...

Hast dich in deiner Verzweifelung und der Angst vor innerem Schmerz völlig selbst verschlossen. Du nahmst mir selbst den Schlüssel aus der Hand..

Den Schlüssel namens Vertrauen, der die Verbindungstüren von Mensch zu Mensch öffnet.

Du hast mir nicht mehr vertraut.

Vielleicht wolltest du es – doch du hast dich von deiner Angst leiten lassen.

Ich habe dein Herz nicht weiter erreicht...

Stattdessen hast du dein Vertrauen in Medikamente gelegt. Hast den Ärzten Glauben geschenkt und angefangen, alles über dich ergehen zu lassen. Sie haben dich mit Medikamenten zugestopft. Mir den letzten Zugang zu dir versperrt... Du begannst zu glauben, die Medizin würde alles wieder richten... Hast angefangen, an meiner Existenz zu zweifeln.

Unbewusst... Natürlich habe ich deine tiefe Verzweiflung gesehen – mir fällt nichts leichter, als in deinen Augen zu lesen. Ich habe dich zwar genauso wenig gehört, doch ich weiß, dass du mich angefleht hast, mit dir Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Aibou, du hast dir selbst widersprochen – hast dir selbst den Weg verbaut.

Wie kannst du dir so sehnlichst wünschen, mit mir zu kommunizieren und gleichzeitig an mir zweifeln?

Ich bin ein Geist deines Puzzles, welches mit deinem Herzen in Verbindung steht. Aibou, dein Seelenraum befindet sich genauso in diesem antiken Schmuckstück – wenn du deine Seele vor mir verschließt, bleibe auch ich dir verborgen!

Milleniumsgeister sind auf grenzenloses und nicht zu hinterfragendes Vertrauen angewiesen...

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das der Auslöser war..."

Eine flüsternde Stimme dringt zu meinen Ohren vor. Ich glaube es ist Jonouchi. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, ohne dich ist es mir unmöglich, dieses Puzzle zu verlassen.

Mein Gefängnis.

„Ich... Oni-chan! Ich hätte es ihm niemals bringen dürfen!", ein helles Aufschluchzen nach diesem verzweifelten Vorwurf. Ich erkenne ihre Stimme nicht... aber es muss Shizuka sein, sie brachte Yugi das Puzzle zurück. Das war noch der Moment in dem ich glaubte, alles würde wieder gut...

Als ich noch nichts von deinem Sinneswandel ahnte..

Ich höre sie herzzerreißend weinen. Überhaupt herrscht ansonsten schon die ganzen Minuten über erdrückendes Schweigen. Fast schon als wäre die Luft draußen zu knapp um zu atmen.

Was geht da vor sich? Aibou? Wo bleibst du bloß?

Warum freust du dich denn nicht, dass du endlich besucht wirst?

Ich spüre, wie meine kleine Pyramide aus Gold von Hand zu Hand weiter gereicht wird.. alle sind da.

Plitsch.

Ich kann es fühlen, als sei es meine eigene Haut. Ein nasser Tropfen ist auf die glatte, kalte Außenfläche des Metalls getropft. Rinnt an der Senkrechten herunter, bis zur Spitze – ein Zweiter folgt sofort. Die beiden vermischen sich an der Spitzen und tropfen gemeinsam zu Boden.

Ein leises Gewimmer begleitet den Tränenfluss.

„Gib es her, Anzu...", höre ich eine andere männliche Stimme flüstern, sie klingt jedoch hell und klar – fast schon wie deine!

„Ich würde mich bereit erklären, es an mich zu nehmen.. Ich besitze schon genug Erfahrung. Meine Therapie ist abgeschlossen.. Ich werde morgen entlassen, ich könnte mich um diesen Geist kümmern!"

„Ryou! Ich dachte, du wärest wenigstens geheilt worden! Es gibt keine Geister!", höre ich die Stimme deines Großvaters mürbe krächzen.

„Man muss nur mit ihnen umzugehen wissen...", kommt die offene Antwort.

„Oh nein... Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann..."

Ich stehe von meinem Treppenabsatz auf und laufe ziellos durch die vielen Steingänge. Dunkel und kalt... kälter als sonst... obwohl die Sonne wieder scheint.

Ich laufe durch die Steinruinen, Unruhe hat sich in mir ausgebreitet.

Irgendetwas stimmt nicht! Ganz und gar nicht..

Ein dunkler Verdacht keimt in mir hoch, doch ich halte ihn zurück, verdränge ihn ins tiefste Unterbewusstsein. Diese Angst, die in mir hoch kriecht, treibt mir den kalten Schweiß über meine körperähnliche Erscheinung. Hier im Puzzle bin ich zumindest weitgehend materialisiert.

„Aibooooou? Aiiiboooou!"

Ich komme an der Tür meiner Seelenkammer an. Ich habe sie nicht bewusst aufgesucht... aber meine Ungewissheit hat mich hergeführt. Natürlich bin ich nicht ziellos durchs Labyrinth geirrt...

Ich reiße meine schwere Tür auf: schwarz, stählern und es kostet mich mehrere Versuche und Kraft, sie zu bewegen. Früher bekam ich sie mit einer Hand auf...

Ich trete hinaus auf den finsteren Gang – wie oft sind wir uns hier bereits begegnet? Der Eine kam stets dem Anderen entgegen...

Ich überquere den Weg zwischen unseren Türen mit einem Schritt und stehe jetzt genau vor...

Einer langen, schwarzen Wand.

Erschrocken taste ich mit meinen schlagartig kalt werdenden Fingern nach deiner Tür! Sie war doch sonst immer genau meiner gegenüber!

Verzweifelt schlage ich gegen die felsige Barriere.

Nein... nein... das kann doch nicht...

Die eben verdrängte Angst und blanke Panik steigt wieder empor.

Deine Tür ist weg! Einfach weg!

„AIIIIIIIBOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

In blinder Angst und Verzweiflung hämmere ich weiter gegen den Punkt, an dem sonst deine Tür war.

Kann nicht aufhören, dagegen zu trommeln.. auch wenn mir meine Fäuste bereits bitter schmerzen.

Alles in mir schreit nach dir, will nicht begreifen, was passiert sein soll.

„AIIIIIIIIBOUUUUUUUU!"

Schreie ich meinen Schmerz hinaus, ansonsten würde er mich zerreißen!

Aber das tut er sowieso schon, mein Herz ist zerfetzt und meine Seele blutet.

Das ist nicht wahr! Nicht wahr!

Aibou! Sag, dass du es nicht getan hast! Sag es mir! Komm sofort zurück und sprich mit deinem eigenen Mund, dass es dir gut geht!

Weck mich aus diesem verdammten Alptraum auf!

Ich schlage blind weiter auf die schwarze, kalte Wand ein, mit der ums Überleben kämpfenden Hoffnung, dass sich alle da draußen geirrt haben müssen!

Meine Hände schmerzen, meine Handflächen pochen nur noch, sind mittlerweile rot und geschwollen.

„NEEEEEEIIIIN! Yuuuuuuuuuuugiiii!"

_**Wo meine Seele einsam weint  
Such ich dich**_

Langsam sickert die Erkenntnis in meinen benebelten Verstand. Der Schmerz dringt in jede Ritze meines Körpers und die so tapfer kämpfende Hoffnung wird grausam von der Realität erwürgt.

Meine Hände werden langsamer, meine Bewegung immer zittriger. Ich höre meinen eigenen Atem in meinen Ohren rauschen.

Mir wird schwindelig... habe sämtliche Kräfte verbraucht.

Aber ich kann das doch nicht einfach so hinnehmen!

KOMM ZU MIR ZURÜCK!

„AIBOOUUUU!", schreie ich die Wand an, mein Atem geht schnell und hektisch, meine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe.

Ich reiße mich allerdings zusammen und trommele weiter auf deine ehemalige Tür ein.

Schwer keuchend verebben schließlich meine Bewegungen, habe mich völlig verausgabt.

„Aibou...", flüstere ich und sinke zu Boden..

Das kann nur eins heißen... Wenn deine Seelenkammer verschwunden ist... dann... ist auch dein Licht erloschen... Deine helle, bunte, fröhliche Seite aus meinem Leben verschwunden.

Yugi... Was hast du getan? Endlich spreche ich den Gedanken für mich selbst aus.

„Was hast du nur getan.."

Ich weiß zweifelsfrei, dass du es selbst gewesen sein musst... niemand hat dir etwas angetan.

Ich habe es kommen sehen. Habe dich doch all die Zeit beobachtet.

Deinen Worten gelauscht, deine verletzliche Körperhaltung bemerkt und in deine stumpfen Augen gesehen.

Ich habe geschrieen, habe nicht nur einmal an deiner Kleidung gerissen...

Und doch... so ernst es mir auch war... ich will die nackte Erkenntnis nicht einsehen.

Ich kann es mir nicht eingestehen, zähle mir nur selbst immer und immer wieder auf, wie sehr ich versucht habe, zu dir durchzudringen.

Doch tief in meinem Innersten... wusste ich all die Zeit, dass es so weit kommen würde. Du hast ja nicht gerade wenig unbewusste Andeutungen gemacht, Yugi, dass du innerlich am Zerbrechen bist.

Trotzdem habe ich nicht all meine zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte bis zur vernichtenden Erschöpfung versucht zu nutzen... weil ich dachte... du wagst es nicht.

Die bittere Wahrheit schlägt mir ins Gesicht, peitscht mich aus, als wolle sie sich über mich lustig machen, sie unterschätzt zu haben. Nein, das ist zu ungenau... ich habe Yugi unterschätzt, sonst niemanden.

Bin davon ausgegangen, dass er sich diesen Schritt nicht trauen wird... dass schon bald alles wieder gut werden würde... Er wäre sicher bald hier entlassen worden... Immerhin war der böse Spuk aus seinem Kopf verschwunden...

Ich habe geglaubt, alles würde wieder so wie vorher, wenn er erst hier raus käme... so naiv... so naiv..

_**Wo meine Seele einsam weint  
Such ich dich  
Hier wo die Sonne nie mehr scheint  
Verfolgst du mich**_

„I-Ich wäre dafür... dass wir es... mit in seinen.. Sarg legen...", höre ich eine tränenerstickte Mädchenstimme schnäuzen.

Ein bitteres Lachen folgt. „Das hilft ihm auch nicht mehr. Hast du denn vergessen, dass es keine Leiche gibt? Die Feuerwehrleute konnten seine Asche nicht von der der restlichen Sträucher trennen! Sieh endlich ein, dass diese Beerdigung nur symbolisch ist, Anzu!

Das Mädchen jault auf und hastige Schritte hallen über den Boden, dann scheppert eine Tür.

Beiläufig bekomme ich mit, wie auch Sugoroku diese Worte erschüttert haben müssen, denn mein ganzes Puzzle zittert in seinen Händen – er hält es offensichtlich schräg und ich rutsche über den dunklen Gang nach unten.

Ich schlage mir die Hände vors Gesicht, vergrabe mich tief darin, als könne ich flüchten. Flüchten vor der unwiderrufbaren Erkenntnis... Flüchten vor mir selbst, weil ich es nicht wahr haben will... Flüchten vor mir selbst... WEIL ICH AN ALLEM SCHULD BIN!

Es macht mich wahnsinnig – wahnsinnig!

Nein.. ich bin nicht Schuld! Ich habe doch mein Bestes gegeben! Er hat mich nicht hören können! Es hätte jemand von draußen eingreifen sollen!

Ich heule in meine Hände auf. Beiße mir verbittert selbst auf die Lippen und mein Hals schmerzt.. fühlt sich zugeschnürt... die Wahrheit ist immer noch der festeste Strick...

Mir ist es egal, ob sich Yugis Großvater und seine Freunde jetzt erschüttert sind oder nicht.. DANN HÄTTEN SIE SICH MAL EHER UM IHN BEMÜHEN MÜSSEN!

Immerhin habe ich ihn oft genug klagen gehört, wie sehr er sich durch ihre Ignoranz verletzt gefühlt hat!

Sie hätten Yugi aufhalten können! Ich realisiere am Rande, wie mein Zorn zu entgleiten droht, wie sehr ich mir wünsche, hier hinaus zu stürmen und meine Schattenmagie freizusetzen!

Die Luft um mich herum knistert, so sehr scheint sie elektrisch geladen zu sein.

Die da draußen sind doch alles Schuld!

Ich kann doch nichts dafür... Ich bin doch nur ein Geist...

...Und trotzdem habe ich es ihm nicht zugetraut...

Ich spüre, wie meine Handflächen feucht werden. Tränen rinnen an meinen dünnen, hellen, fast schon weißlichen Fingern hinab, über meine Hände... suchen sich ihren Weg an meinen Armen entlang.

Klebrige, ekelhaft nasse Tränen... von jemandem, der dich nicht aufhalten konnte... Der nicht mal wusste, wohin du gehst...

Ich spüre, wie meine anfängliche Wut zu Trauer umschlägt.

Ich bin ich hier drin gefangen... gefesselt, wie an schweren Eisenketten .. Ohne Körper bin ich absolut machtlos... Ohne Yugi.. mein Aibou..

Nein, das ist nicht wahr! Du wirst gleich wieder hier vor mir stehen! Sicher erwartest du mich bereits in meinem Raum!

Aufgebracht renne ich wieder in meine Seelenkammer, schlage die Tür genauso hinter mir zu wie Anzu eben die vom Krankenzimmer.

Ich stehe mitten im Labyrinth. Alleine. Umgeben von Steinen und kalten Mauern.

Kann es nicht akzeptieren. Will es nicht wahr haben.

„AIIIIIIIIBOOOOOOUUU!"

Du bist tot... genauso wie ich... doch trotzdem werde ich dich nie wieder sehen.. ich werde alleine hier weiter existieren müssen.

„Hätte ich es dir doch nur vorher schon gesagt..."

_**Wo mein Herz für immer brennt  
Verlierst du mich  
**_

Es wird so warm hier... soo warm...

Seit langem mal wieder... Seit du weg bist, ist es hier einfach nur dunkel und kalt...

Diese Wärme erinnert mich an dich... Hikari. An dein Licht.

Wenn du bei mir warst, strahlte die Welt.

Ich bin ein Geist, einsam, verlassen.. hilflos.. angsteinflößend...

Doch du hast dich nie daran gestört, was ich bin.

Hast mich als vollwertig angesehen.

Wir haben über alles gesprochen...

Ich habe dir mein Herz geöffnet – so sehr, wie ich es bisher noch niemandem gegenüber geöffnet habe.

Mein Vertrauen zu gewinnen.. verlangt eine langwierige Prüfung.

Doch du hast sie bestanden, Aibou.

Alles habe ich dir über mich erzählt, wirklich alles.

Bis auf eines...

_**I want to die  
Each time it hurts  
I hear your dying words**_

Ich sitze – wie solle es auch anders sein – mal wieder in meinem Labyrinth.

Doch ich weiß, etwas ist hier nicht in Ordnung... ganz und gar nicht..

Ich spüre, wie die Kammer meines Herzens zerfällt.

Wie jeder Stein einzeln einstürzt...einfach verschwindet, als wäre er nie da gewesen!

Alles stürzt in ein schwarzes, unendliches Loch hinein... welches sich vergrößert, je mehr es von meiner Seelenkammer auffrisst.

Spiegelt die Leere in mir selbst wieder... ohne dich..

Von weit her höre ich bereits dieses dumpfe Grollen, das Gepolter, von aufeinander stürzenden Steinen...

Und mit jedem fehlenden Stück.. reißt eine Faser meiner Selbst ein.

Ich spüre den Schmerz längst nicht mehr – mein Herz ist bereits kalt und betäubt, als dass es weiterhin bluten würde.

Auch ignoriere ich den Lärm, der stetig lauter wird, je näher dieses Nichts mir kommt... je weniger von meinem Labyrinth übrig bleibt...

Mir ist auch diese Hitze egal... der aufkommende Rauch und Gestank stören mich nicht..

All diese Opfer.. nehme ich nur all zu gerne in Kauf... Denn alles ist nichtig und überwindbar...

Denn ich habe dich verloren..

Jedoch... ich habe ein Ziel vor Augen... ein kleines Licht, fern am Horizont, weswegen ich nicht in meinen Schmerzen und Leiden ertrinke.

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln bildet sich auf meinen Lippen.

Und es hat einen Namen. Das Lächeln der Hoffnung.

Denn ich weiß, was gerade geschieht, es kann nur diese eine Möglichkeit geben.

Schweiß bildet sich auf meiner Stirn, die Luft wird immer knapper und stickiger.

Mehrere Male muss ich husten, versuche den Impuls aber so gut es geht zu ignorieren.

Nicht mehr lange...

Nicht mehr lange und es tritt ein, was ich mir gewünscht habe..

_**I still hear your dying words  
"Come with me"**_

Die Luft knistert, ist zum Zerreißen gespannt und ich spüre ein allzu starkes Schwindelgefühl, welches mich mitzureißen droht.

Nein! Ich möchte wach bleiben! Muss alles miterleben!

Ein letztes Mal noch..

Ich huste auf, halte mir die Hand vor den Mund, denn der schwarze, dicke Rauch hat meinen Sitzplatz bereits erreicht.

Er hüllt meine Ecke ein, erschwert es meinen Augen, dass Geschehnis weiter zu verfolgen.

Tränen treten hervor – doch sie rühren nicht von Trauer – nein, es ist diese schwarze, giftige Wolke, die das gesamte Labyrinth verschlingt...

Ich blinzele – und endlich sehe ich es.

Die letzten Mauern und Steine vor mir beginnen erst langsam zu vibrieren, werden dann stärker geschüttelt und stürzen letztendlich wie in ein riesiges, schwarzes, tiefes Loch hinein.

Es erinnert an ein schäumendes, gieriges Meer, wessen Wellen immer mehr und mehr Land verschlingen – es nie wieder freigeben würden.

Das schwarze Nichts kommt näher, verschlingt sämtliche Treppen, Mauern, Gänge... einfach alles. Mein Labyrinth verschwindet, wird um mich herum aufgefressen.

Alles, was bisher noch übrig ist, besteht aus einem Kreis um mich herum.

Und die Finsternis rückt näher... verschlingt die letzten Meter um mich herum.

Meine Augen sind bereits trüb, ich muss sie ständig rubbeln, um ja das gänzliche Finale mit anzusehen!

Der Husten wird stärker, mein Bewusstsein taumelt.

Gleich ist es so weit, gleich!

Die Hitze wird unerträglich – nicht einmal die Kälte und die Dunkelheit, die geradewegs auf mich zurasen können sie mindern.

Und dann ist der Moment gekommen.

Die Treppe unter mir beginnt zu wackeln, die Steine sich aufzulösen.

Ich verliere sämtlichen Halt, die Stufen verschwinden, man reißt mir den Grund unter den Füßen weg.

Mein Herz setzt für eine Sekunde aus.

Dann reißt das Monster namens Finsternis ein letztes Mal seinen riesigen Schlund auf und ich falle.

Falle in seinen Rachen, zusammen mit den letzten Sandsteinen meiner Herzenskammer.

Diese steht nicht mehr... Ich wurde aus dieser Welt verbannt...

Die Finsternis schluckt die Finsternis.

Alles um mich herum ist Schwarz, ich spüre nichts mehr.

Endlich ist diese Hitze um mich herum gewichen... Oder besser gesagt, ich kann sie nicht mehr wahrnehmen.

Denn ohne das Puzzle habe ich keinen Zugang mehr in die Welt der Lebenden...

Das Sennen-Puzzle, ein uraltes Artefakt, welches bereits einst meinem Vater gehörte.

Es wurde zerstört.

Eingeschmolzen in den Flammen.

Lange Zeit war es eine Art zu Hause für mich... Zwar ein erzwungenes Heim – mein Gefängnis – aber du trugst es schließlich stets um deinen Hals, Aibou.

Bei dir war ich in guten Händen

Jetzt hat man das goldene Item verbrannt... Dein Großvater hat es in Auftrag gegeben, Yugi.

Nichts mehr sollte an den Grund deines schmerzhaften Abschieds erinnern...

Und so übergab er mich dem Feuer der Freiheit.

**_And still deep inside it burns  
"Follow me through the raging flames  
Where we will feel no pain"  
_**

Der Freiheit, die auch zu dir führt!

Ich muss nur noch den richtigen Weg finden..

Aber das wird mir nicht schwer fallen, denn ich höre dich rufen, Aibou. Ich höre dein Herz nach mir schreien...

_**Wir sind vereint im Schutz der Dunkelheit**_

„Willkommen zurück, Atemu... Endlich bist du zu uns gestoßen."

„Danke... Vater...", lächele ich sanft und löse mich wieder aus seiner Umarmung.

Wie auch alle Anderen trage ich ein einfaches, bodenlanges, weißes Gewand. Jetzt bin ich also hier, wo ich seit 3000 Jahren hätte sein sollen.

Alle haben mich mit Freuden begrüßt... Alle Freunde und Verwandten von damals... aus meinem früheren Leben.

Ich bin jedoch nicht nur umgeben von bekannten, geisterhaft, durchsichtigen Gestalten, sondern schweben ebenso auch Fremde Personen umher.

In unbekannten Kleidungen... Rüstungen.. und Perücken.

Wir befinden uns in keinem Raum, denn wir sind unabhängig von der Schwerkraft.

Endlos ist die Dimension, die unsere toten Seelen beherbergt.

Nur gefüllt von weißem, sich hier und da auftürmenden Nebel...

Mir ist, als laufe ich auf Watte.

Ich atme tief durch – auch wenn ich keine Lungen habe, jedoch hat es für mich einfach symbolische Bedeutung, als irgend einen Körper damit am Überleben halten zu wollen – es fühlt sich frisch und angenehm kühl an.

Ich fühle mich schlagartig besser und befreiter.

Ja, nach drei Jahrtausenden kann ich hier endlich meinen Frieden genießen...

Jedoch nicht allein...

Wo ich bloß anfangen soll zu suchen?

Mit den Wolken zieh´n die Schatten auf  
Wenn ich dein Herz mit meinen Tränen tauf

„Mein Sohn...? Hier ist noch jemand, der ebenso auf dein Eintreffen gewartet hat..."

Verständnislos drehe ich mich wieder zu der Gruppe aus Priestern und Bekannten aus vergangenen Tagen.

„Ja bitte?", lächele ich eher unbeholfen.

Es kann unmöglich... die Person sein, die ich mir gerade am meisten herwünsche...

Er ist sicher irgendwo da draußen... Irgendwo in den Bergen... aus wolkenartigen Nebel...

Ganz allein... so wie er bisher immer alleine war..

Yugi... es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht ändern konnte...

Die Gruppe vor mir spaltet sich und gibt den Blick auf einen weiteren Menschen frei.

Augenblicklich beiße ich mir selbst auf die Lippen.

Eindeutig...

Diese Frisur... seine schmächtige Statur... das für ihn wirklich übergroße, weiße Gewand lässt ihn noch viel, viel verlorener und gebrechlicher wirken als sonst.

Seine großen, unschuldigen Augen... noch ängstlicher, als ich sie kenne...

Er zittert am ganzen Körper und starrt mich einfach nur wie gebannt an.

Bei Ra, er ist es!

Er ist hier, hier! Hier bei meiner Familie! Er muss nach ihnen gesucht haben! Hat sich den Weg bis zu ihnen durchgeschlagen!

Mein Herz schlägt so schnell vor Freude und ich reiße unwillkürlich meine Augen weiter auf.

Er hat also nach Anhaltspunkten gegriffen – er WOLLTE mich wieder sehen!

Mir wird so leicht in der Bauchgegend... so schrecklich, schrecklich schwerelos und warm!

Riesige Freude und Erleichterung reißen mich mit sich fort!

„Yuugi!", rufe ich aus und stürze auf ihn zu. Kann ihn gar nicht schnell genug erreichen!

Habe unbewusste Angst, er könne es sich innerhalb von Bruchteilen von Sekunden anders überlegen... und davonrennen...

Oder fürchte ich gar, dies alles nur zu träumen?

Er wollte zu mir... ich bin ja soo erleichtert! So schrecklich, schrecklich erleichtert!

Der leicht kühle Nebel unter meinen Füßen wird aufgewirbelt, verändert ein wenig seine Form oder einzelne Schwaden schweben davon.

Jetzt weiß ich es... es hat sich gelohnt, erneut zu sterben... richtig zu sterben...

Ich renne weiter – werfe mich ihm dann einfach nur aus einer Flut von Gefühlen um den Hals.

„Da bist du ja!", flüstere ich gerührt und lehne meinen Kopf gegen den Seinigen.

Ich schlucke, will unbedingt noch ein „Ich bin ja so froh!", hinzufügen, oder irgendetwas Anderes, doch es passiert einfach nichts!

Ich bin viel zu erleichtert, viel zu glücklich... ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen, kann all den aufschwemmenden Gefühlen keinen Ausdruck verleihen!

Yugi dagegen starrt mich einfach nur angsterfüllt, wie ein Kaninchen, aus riesengroßen Augen an und wartet wohl geradezu darauf, dass ich ihn zum Teufel jagen würde...

Dabei zittert er ängstlich und tritt schließlich, nach dem wir beide uns offensichtlich von dieser Überraschung erholt haben, einen Schritt nach hinten.

Sorgt für Abstand und ich bin mir sicher, er selbst erschreckt sich in der nächsten Sekunde wieder selbst über sein Verhalten, denn er legt sich seine hellen, zittrigen Finger auf den Mund, starrt mich misstrauisch und unschlüssig an.

Ohh mein Kleiner... ich bin dir ja so viele Erklärungen schuldig...

Aufmunternd lächele ich ihn an.

Versuche damit irgendwie wieder ein Stück seines Vertrauens zu gewinnen.

Ich möchte mit ihm reden, der Drang, wieder seine Stimme hören zu wollen wird größer!

Ich möchte, dass er meiner Wahrheit glaubt...will auch sämtliche Missverständnisse zwischen uns klären...

Doch kein Wort dringt über seine zierlichen, gerade so schmalen und angespannten Lippen, die zwischen den Abständen seiner Finger hindurch zu sehen sind.

„Aibou... Du hast auch mich gewartet..?", fasse ich nochmal auf, einerseits, weil ich ihn zum Reden animieren möchte, andererseits, weil ich immer noch nicht fassen kann, dass er tatsächlich eine Verwandtschaft hier nach mir gefragt haben muss...

Dieses Zeichen macht mich ja so glücklich...

Yugi tut zunächst gar nichts und ich fühle einen Hauch von Enttäuschung, weil ausgerechnet er mir nicht zugehört hat.. Mich ignoriert hat...

Augenblicklich schüttele ich jedoch innerlich den Kopf, weise mich selbst zurecht: Er wird nachdenken müssen, Atemu!

Er wird sich erst wieder selbst fangen müssen..

Muss sich erst orientieren.. hier, in dieser neuen Welt... Ich darf nichts überstürzen. Doch –

Da nickt Yugi auch schon langsam und geistesabwesend.

Und in mir blüht wieder ein kleines Stück Freude auf, von ihm doch registriert worden zu sein.. und weil er mir bestätigt, dass er mich treffen wollte.

„Schon gut, Aibou... Bitte... Nein, anders...", ich lege meinen linken Arm um ihn, ziehe Yugi an meine linke Seite und drücke ihn sanft vorwärts.

„Lass uns an einen ruhigeren Ort gehen... Wir müssen reden..."

Er nickt nur erneut und ich höre, wie er tief und schwer ausatmet. Ich weiß, nach dem, was er getan hat.. müssen Zentner von Trauer auf seiner Seele lasten...

Doch ich spüre sofort, dass er meine Anwesenheit genießt... Weiß, dass er sich ganz tief in sich freut, dass ich bei ihm bin...

Und ich denke, ich bin der Auserkorene, die Last von seinem Herzen zu nehmen...damit es aufsteigt, aus dem Ozean, in welchen man es geworfen hatte, um an Einsamkeit zu ersticken.

Oh, Aibou.. Ich werde deinem Herzen Schwingen verpassen... damit es sich frei bewegen kann – wo immer es hin will..

Ja, wem auch immer du es eines Tages schenken magst...

Mein eigener Blick wird trüb, ich spüre einen Kloß im Hals sitzen, das atmen fällt mir plötzlich so schwer... Die Traurigkeit darüber, dass ich nicht der Empfänger dieses Geschenks sein werde, schlägt zu.

Steine lagern sich in meinem Bauch ab... Nein! Du musst jetzt deine Freundschaft zu Yugi richten, auf der Stelle!

„Atemu...", haucht er endlich mit seiner weichen, jedoch weinerlich klingenden Stimmlage.

Seine Stimme und mein Name sorgen von allein dafür, dass sich viele der Steine bereits wieder in Luft auflösen – vorerst.

Er spricht mit mir!

Es ist kein Ansatz für eine längere Rede... Er will mir nur bestätigen, dass er meine Nähe genießt.

Freundlich lächele ich ihn an. Und er bemüht sich zurück zu lächeln...

_**Wenn mein Engel meinen Namen nennt  
Ich halt noch immer deine Hand  
Es ist vollbracht**_

Wir stehen uns gegenüber. Reden sehr lange und sehr vertrauensvoll miteinander.

Bis er einsieht, dass er sich hat krank machen lassen.

Denn der Druck der Gesellschaft, unbedingt gesund sein zu müssen, macht letztendlich krank!

Von allen hat er sich einreden lassen, dass seine Meinung und Empfindung nichts wert wäre... dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimme...

Er hörte auf die Anderen... lies sich unter Druck setzen... und verlor dabei das, woran er wirklich glaubte, aus den Augen.

Er gab alle seine Träume und Wünsche auf... gab mich auf...

Die Gesellschaft hatte ihm eine Schlinge um den Hals gelegt... die Schlinge namens Druck.

Und statt sich von ihr zu lösen... drückte Yugi sie letztendlich richtig zu.

Es tut soo gut, endlich wieder richtig offen mit ihm reden zu können...

Gehört zu werden!

Auf Verständnis zu treffen!

Und je länger wir reden, je mehr er mich versteht – desto mehr Glanz kehrt zurück in seine Augen!

Seine ängstliche Blässe lässt nach, das Zittern verschwindet... Ich spüre Vertrauen.

Mein symbolisches Herz klopft schneller, ich spüre in all der Entspannung und dem Glück nach langer Zeit wieder diese Schmetterlinge im Bauch.

Ich möchte für immer hier neben ihm sitzen... seine Nähe spüren... und sein Vertrauen genießen!

Er versteht mich... und er glaubt mir!

Er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht verraten habe...

Selig seufze ich.

„A-Atemu...", beginnt er aus der Stille heraus.

„Hm?", reagiere ich mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Ich... i-ich...wollte noch etwas... gesagt haben... klären...", stottert Yugi vor sich her und besieht sich mit einer schamhaften Röte auf den Wangen, die sich ebenso über die Nase zieht, den weißen, von allein vor sich hinziehenden Wolkenboden.

Ich schweige einfach neugierig und interessiert, was er wohl noch mit mir zu besprechen hat.

Ich dachte, es wäre nun endlich alles zwischen aus der Welt geschafft...

Nun ja... bis auf eines... Aber damit will ich dir nun nicht zu nahe treten, Aiboulein.

Erst mal sollst du wieder richtig zu mir finden... Selbst die Erfahrung machen, dass ich dich nicht fallen lasse – es auch noch nie getan habe... Auch wenn ich deine Ansicht der Tatsachen, welche dich letztendlich zu dieser Lösung gezwungen haben, gut verstehen kann!

„Atemu... Es... tut mir auch so schrecklich leid, was ich dir alles vorgeworfen habe!

Hörst du? So unendlich leid!"

Scheinbar aufgewühlt tritt er von einem Bein auf das Andere, hibbelt umher und steckt mich beinahe noch mit seiner Unruhe an! Was ist denn bloß los?

Ich... ohh... ich...hänge wirklich sehr an dir.. all die Zeit... schon... Unsere Bindung... Ich – oh, ich bin ja soo mies darin meine Gedanken auszudrücken!"

Er führt seine rechte Hand zum Mund knabbert nervös an seinen Fingernägeln herum, seine Augen ebenfalls auf seine Selbstbeschäftigung gerichtet.

„Atemu...ich...", nuschelt er, ohne die Hand von den Lippen zu nehmen und bekommt auch so seinen Mund nicht richtig auf.

„Yugi, nicht..", weise ich ihn zurecht und greife nach seiner Hand, befreie dessen Fingerkuppen von seinen Zähnen und lege seine flache Hand stattdessen auf meine.

Dabei fällt mir sofort auf, wie kalt und feucht seine Haut eigentlich ist.

Die Lippen meines Hikaris verziehen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. „Atemu, mein Pharao.. Ich wünschte.. Ich wäre so mutig wie du... Ich bewundere dich.. du hast so eine Ausstrahlung.. ich..", er dreht seine Hand in meiner, ergreift sie dann und verschlingt seine Finger mit meinen, „du... bist so schrecklich anziehend...", die Röte in seinem Gesicht nimmt zu, verlegen blickt er endlich hoch, in meine Augen.

Endlich sieht er mich an...

Mit seinen wunderschönen, großes Augen. Mir wird heiß, so schrecklich heiß...

Yugi...?

Kann das... wirklich sein...?

Willst du mir wirklich **das** sagen, was ich gerade vermute...?

Mein Herz hämmert wie verrückt gegen meinen Brustkorb, mein Atem beschleunigt sich.

Ich muss ihn immer wieder und wieder in meinem eigenem Kopf diese Worte sagen lassen – will völlig sicher gehen, mir nichts eingebildet zu haben!

Ich halte die Luft an – Freude sprudelt in Massen hervor, als hätte gerade jemand einen langjährigen Staudamm zum Einstürzen gebracht!

Das... das... wirft mich völlig aus der Bahn...

Macht mich total kribbelig... nervös...

Ständig fahre ich mir mit meiner freien Hand selbst durch das Haar.

Ich hätte es mir nie träumen lassen!

Horus... er...

Ich schließe meine Augen, spüre pure Glücksgefühle durch meine Adern rauschen, die doch hier im Reich der Toten so nutzlos geworden sind.

Genieße diese wenigen Sekunden, in denen ich der Überlegenere bin – denn ich weiß etwas, was ihm noch fremd ist! Bin ihm gegenüber im Vorteil!

Mein Herz hüpft und unwillkürlich drücke ich seine Hand fester. Noch fester... zu fest!

Will ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen! Fühle mich so endlos glücklich!

Er bleibt bei mir – für immer!

Ein Traum wird wahr!

Ein strahlendes Lächeln bildet sich wie von allein auf meinen Lippen.

Ich rutsche seitwärts mit meiner Hand aus den Haaren, bleibe an meinem Ohr hängen. Unruhig spiele ich an meinem Ohrläppchen, drücke ständig darauf herum.

Die Aufregung pulsiert durch meinen Körper – es fühlt sich an, als würde eine ausgedorrte Landschaft seit Jahren wieder von Regen gesegnet... und die in der Erde verborgenen Samen beginnen zu sprießen..

Ein neuer Anfang!

Was wenn...

Atemu, reiß dich zusammen! Wenn er nun etwas völlig Anderes sagen möchte!

Und du bist dir deiner Sache schon soo sicher!

„Wenn ich nur könnte...! Ich... Atemu.. ich... ich ... li...

- Ich kann das nicht!", schluchzt er plötzlich los und schlägt sich seine Hände vors Gesicht.

Es fühlt sich sooo gut an... so gut...

Mir wachsen gerade mentale Flügel und ich spüre meinen Magen Purzelbäume schlagen.

Er erwidert...

Selig lächelnd hebe ich meine Hände an, nehme seinige von seinem tränenüberströmten Gesicht und lasse sie dann einfach los.

Yugi unternimmt keinen Versuch mehr, sie erneut an ihren vorherigen Platz zu legen.

Noch nie waren seine Augen soo ausdrucksstark... dieses dunkle Violett...

Es zeigt mir seinen tiefen Willen, es mir zu offenbaren! Seine aufrichtigen Gefühle für mich – ja, ich kann sie sehen! Ich kann sie endlich sehen!

Trotz allem liegt die Wut auf sich selbst darin – der Zorn, an der eigenen Schüchternheit gescheitert zu sein... Die Verzweiflung, selbst in die Sackgasse gerannt zu sein..

Milde lächelnd hebe ich meine eigene linke Hand an meinen Mund, lege nur Zeige- und Mittelfinger daran.

Dann drücke ich einen vorsichtigen, sanften Kuss auf meine Fingerkuppen.

Wortlos überwinde ich den Abstand zwischen uns mit meiner Hand und lege ihm die beiden Fingerspitzen auf die Lippen.

Eine schöne und passende Metapher.

Und Yugi versteht, denn er schließt wohlig die Augen und seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich zu einem seligen Lächeln.

_**Doch unser Licht zerbricht die Dunkelheit  
Weil jedes Wort von dir für ewig bleibt  
**_

_Finished  
_

(Lyrics by: Nu Pagadi: Dying Words)  
-

_Eeeeeeendlich ist es vollbracht!  
- Konnte ich euch schön mit der Perspektive zunächst in Verwirrung bringen? -_

Und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen Wenn nicht.. (Es soll ja gewisse Leute geben, die auf sad-Ends stehen und denen das hier zu kitschig ist.. keine bestimmte Person ansieht.. O.o ) denkt euch den Epilog eben weg XD'  
Bei mir muss es immer mindestens einen Lichtblick in die Zukunft geben.. auch wenn ich dazu neige, das Ende etwas offen zu lassen.. .  
Aber es gibt immer positive Hinweise, um eure Fantasie anzuregen! -g-  
Ich wollte das nur mal gesagt haben, da viele Leser von "Another Christmas without you.." den scheinbar übersehen haben.. Lasst euch von der subjektiven Ich-Perspektive nicht so hinters Licht führen... XD

Vielen Dank für die lange Lesertreue!  
Feedback wie immer sehr willkommen! - Vor allem bei diesem Stück.. Besonders Anfang und Ende haben mir seehr viel abverlangt und ich kann solche heftig emotionalen Szenen gar nicht oft genug üben!  
(An dieser Stelle einen lieben Dank und einen dicken Gruß an mein Kagulein! -ihr beides aufn Kopf falln lässt!- -muhaha- XD)

Ihr hört bald wieder von mir - -droh- XD  
Eure Polarstern!


End file.
